Dark Secrets
by MysticBluAngel
Summary: -COMPLETE!- Romy. Chpt 13 -- “Remy.” She whispered. “If you don’t stop, we’re gonna have another kid.”
1. Chapter 1

           ***

           Disclaimer – I do not own X-Men: Evolution.

           Alone. A little girl sat alone in the bare basement room that was hers. The only thing on the floor was a small, grime-covered green blanket. She hugged it to her and wiped her tears away with a corner of it. She heard her stomach rumble. She had barely anything to eat. Her foster father got all the good food, but the most she got was maybe a chip, a stale piece of bread, and if she was lucky, something else. She looked around the room. Nothing. There was no bed, no toys. She had always dreamed of a room with papered walls and lots of toys to play with. That wasn't what she had now. She had an empty basement as her room. The only thing that adorned the walls were posters that looked half-decayed.

           "Can Ah have somethin' ta eat?" She called out to the emptiness. Her southern accent was strong. There was banging on the ceiling above her and some plaster sprinkled down.

           "Keep quiet!" She bit her lip. It was hard for her to ask anything. She pushed a strand of white hair behind her ear. She frowned. She was a bitter little girl sometimes, they had warned him of that. Keeping her locked up in a basement only made her all the more bitter. She looked up at the window. It was still daytime.

           "Ah need somethin' ta eat!" She persisted. Nothing. Glaring bitterly at the wall, she clutched the ratty old blanket. She wished there was even a rock to hurl at the man upstairs. She waited until he went out. Then she could sneak up and get something. He kept her locked down there but she found a way to unlock the door. He was careless and neglected the fact that there was a hole in the door next to the knob. She heard the door slam and stood up. She went to the stairs and walked up quietly. She put her small hand through the hole and unlocked the door. She opened the door and peeked out. She sighed in relief and went into the kitchen. She found some soda. Something she hadn't had in a while. She opened the can and chugged. She heard a sound she didn't like. She turned around, fright in her emerald green eyes. She would get caught. There was no denying that. The man walked into the kitchen. She stared up at him and the soda can dropped from her hands, onto the floor.

           "What are you doing up here?" He asked angrily, narrowing his eyes at her.

           "Ah.." She looked down and found that she didn't have any excuse. She felt a stinging sensation on her cheek. Crying out in pain, she put her hand to the spot. Hot tears ran down her face. "Get back down there. NOW!" She ran to the door and slammed it shut, sliding down it. She hugged her knees and cried. Why couldn't she just have a better life? Why? She heard the door slam again, but she was too afraid to exit the cellar.

           -

           "Marie, get up here!" Marie opened her eyes. She hated that name. It reminded her too much of her situation. She got up and meekly climbed the stairs. She opened the door and stood there. She stared at her feet awkwardly. "They'll be here in an hour. One o' the neighbors heard ya crying." She looked up, her mouth opened. Her 'father' stared down at her with an angry look on his face. "They can't even mind their own business. How did you get this?" He gestured to her bruised cheek.

           "Ah.. Ah got it when Ah fell down the stairs.." He nodded. She watched as he left the room to go and sit on the couch. She wondered if she should ask if she could have something to eat. "Can.. Can Ah eat somethin'?" She felt bold for trying. He waved a hand at her, not seeming to care.

           "Take somethin' with ya." She smiled and opened the refrigerator. She took out a soda and a bowl of cold leftover chicken noodle soup. She sat down and sipped at it. Then she took another soda down to basement so that she could have it later. She went back up, knowing that he was going to make her wash herself so that she seemed presentable. He nodded to her when she asked if that was what she had to do. She went upstairs and drew some water into the bathtub. She closed the door and locked it. Then she stripped out of her dirty clothes and climbed in. When she was all done and had washed her hair and everything, the water was really dirty. She dried off and let the water out. She didn't want to get dressed back into dirty clothes so she washed them and wrung them out. She let the dry out while she brushed her hair. She climbed up onto the sink and looked at her reflection.

           "Ouch.." She tenderly touched the bruise and winced. She looked at her arms, which were covered with bruises and the rest of her body, as well. She couldn't stand to look at the abrasions, scabs and bruises anymore. She had gotten one on her forehead and some on her legs from when he pushed her into the basement and she had fallen down the stairs. She sighed and got dressed, unable to continue without crying. She opened the door and went down the stairs to hear a knock at the front door.

           "Hold on. Marie!" She walked into the room, looking at everyone with wide-eyed innocence. She blinked and tilted her head to the side.

           "Yes, daddy?" She tried her hardest to smile, instead of glaring holes into his head. He gestured to Marie's caseworker. "Hello, ma'am."

           "How are you doing, Marie?" The woman smiled at the child. "Remember me? Raven?" She looked around the room. Marie faltered and frowned. She replaced it immediately when she caught her 'daddy' glaring at her.

           "Ah'm fahne, Raven." She said, swallowing the sudden urge to hug the woman to death and plead with her to take her away. How she wished she didn't need to lie to such a nice lady. She fought the urge to cry. Feeling a light touch on her head, she jumped and started shaking.

           "Child, I am not going to hurt you." The woman's brown eyes stared into Marie's green ones. "Oh, what happened here?" She pointed to the bruise on the girl's cheek.

           "Ah.. Ah fell down the stairs." She saw Raven glance at her 'daddy' with a stern look on her face.

           "You should be a more responsible parent and watch your child." Raven didn't look too happy. Marie slowly backed away from the scene. "I will stay until the child goes to sleep. To make certain that she is properly nourished and has good hygiene."

           "She just had a bath.." He trailed off. Raven crossed her arms. "Okay, Ms. Darkholme." Raven nodded in satisfaction.

           "What time will supper be ready?" She stared at him expectantly. Marie stared at her 'dad' with wide eyes. She was going to get a meal. All because of Raven. She wanted to hug the woman profusely and thank her a million times. Joy rose in her and she felt a little light-headed. She had never before experienced such a feeling.

           "In a little while, Ms. Darkholme."

           -

           Marie had never felt so wonderful in all her life. She ate and ate. She did it politely, because her 'dad' was watching her every move. She smiled afterwards, as if it were the best meal she'd ever had. She got up and obediently put her plate and glass in the sink. When it was time for her to go to sleep, she laid in the bed. She yawned.

           "Goodnight, Raven.. and daddy." She watched as Raven pulled the covers up to her chin. She fell asleep right after they left the room. She felt better than she ever had. If only Raven had adopted her.

           -

           Marie was woken early and very roughly. She blinked when she felt herself pulled from comfort and warmness. She cried out when her head hit the hard wooden floor. She held her head in her hands as she tried not to cry. She stared up at the man she loathed.

           "Get up, you little brat." She winced at the painful words. He kicked her when she didn't move. "Get up and go do the housework. Now!" She got up quickly and ran out of the room, tears flowing freely down her pale face.

           "Why?" She asked herself as she did the dishes. Her head hurt and her side was sore from when he had kicked her. She felt like breaking a dish or two. If she did that, she would be punished and she knew it. She held a glass in her hand and stared at it. She imagined herself throwing it at him. She imagined getting adopted into a better family with brothers and sisters and a mom and a nice dad who loved her. She imagined eating dinner every night and taking baths daily. She imagined playing with toys given to her with love.

           "What are ya doin', standin' there. Get to work!" She winced and slammed the glass into the dish rack. She gazed at the knives and the plates, the pots and the pans. She finished then went to her room, the basement, and sat down in her normal spot. The basement smelled and was cold. She shivered. She wasn't used to getting to sleep in a nice warm bed. She secretly wished that she had washed her blanket when she washed her clothes. Suddenly, she remembered that she was only in a nightgown, one of her 'dad's' shirts. She scowled and marched upstairs. She slipped past the kitchen and into the room she was in. She threw off the shirt and put on her normal clothes, the ones she wore when she was first brought there.

           "Ah hate him." She whispered. She bit her lip so hard that she drew blood. That's when she got her idea. She narrowed her eyes at the floor. She would show him.

           -

           Marie heard the normal slam of the door and waited for a while. He wouldn't be back for a while. She got up and went up the stairs, into the kitchen. She took out some sodas then she closed the refrigerator. Then she went to the cupboards. She took a bag of chips, some bottled water, and a whole loaf of bread. She was so used to eating the stuff plain. She shrugged then put all of the stuff into her green blanket. She tied all of the corners and picked it up. It would have to do. She frowned. There was a backpack she had seen in the closet before, when he had locked her in there for stealing his dinner. She put the stuff in that and awkwardly set it on her shoulders. She gave one look around her 'home'. He had taken her in, but had done lots of stuff that made her miserable. He used her for the money they sent to the people that adopt. She scowled and left through the front door. It was night and she could only see by the few streetlights that were working.

           "Ah'm in fo' a long walk.." She realized. She trudged off the porch and went out to the sidewalk. She then started running, the backpack banging against her backside. She stopped when she saw a car go by and hid in the nearby bushes. She snuck along; worried that someone would catch her and make her go back. She stole away into the night. She didn't want to stop but a wave of tiredness hit her when she got a few blocks away. She didn't stop. She kept going. She walked through the streets. New Orleans wasn't far. Her 'dad' would never find her there. She had been transferred from Mississippi because the orphanage there didn't have room for her. They sent her to the one just outside of New Orleans. She smiled when she walked along the bottom of a hill near the highway. She saw a big green sign up ahead. 'Welcome to New Orleans' it read. She ran ahead, smiling. Something told her that she should find somewhere to hide for a while. It would be rough.

           -

           Marie had found an alleyway to stay in for a while. It was in the back of a pub and on the side of a store with stuff being sold outside. She heard her stomach rumble. It had been about a day and she had thrown the bread away, unable to look at it anymore. The bag of chips was gone. Shadows of people on the streets outside of her little alley were corrupting what sun shone in there. She snuck to the corner of the building and saw apples in a small stand outside. She licked her lips. Apples.. They looked red and ripe. She smiled and looked around for the man or woman who was selling them. No one. She picked an apple off the stand and gasped in horror when someone grabbed her wrist and took the apple from her hands.

           "Hope you weren't stealin', little girl." She swallowed the lump in her throat, her eyes growing wide. She looked up. "It looks to me like you were." She couldn't lie and say she wasn't stealing. She couldn't say anything. She closed her eyes and waited for the punishment she thought was coming.

           -

           No more for this chapter. Hope ya like it.

           11-23-03


	2. Chapter 2

           ***

           Disclaimer – I don't own.

           Marie closed her eyes. She wanted the mean man to go away. She wanted one apple. Was that so much to ask?

           "Oh, Chantel, dere y' are!" She heard a voice call. The boy's accent was thick and almost next to her. She felt the man's grip loosen on her wrist then let go. "Sorry, monsieur, but dis is mon sister. She always be runnin' off. She don' know de difference between right an' wrong. I promise y' dat dis won' happen 'gain." She felt someone's hand come into contact with hers. She swallowed and opened her eyes, looking at a boy a few years older than her. He pulled her away and she went with him, having no other option. She stared at him. He had copper-colored hair and dark brown eyes. He was a little taller than her and had a strong grip. She bit her lip. He stopped and let go of her. "Dat be mon good deed fo' de day. S', what be de lil' petite's name?" He looked at her expectantly. She didn't want to be called Marie anymore.

           "Mah name is.. Rogue." She thought it was a nice name. She had been thinking of it while she was in the alley. He raised an eyebrow then shrugged. He held his hand out to her again.

           "Mon name be Remy LeBeau." She put her hand in his hesitantly. "So, Chére, what be a Southern belle like y'self be doin' in dis part o' town? Not t' mention stealin' apples.." He stopped, seeing her glare at him.

           "That's none o' ya're business." He held his hands up and gave her a startled look. "And don' call me that."

           "What? Chére? But it suits y'." He smirked. It faded when she turned around and started walking away. "Y' have no place t' go, d' y'?" He saw her stop and she looked at him over her shoulder.

           "No.." He felt a little bad for bringing it up at the expression on her face. "But Ah don' need one." She turned quickly away from him. Nothing was going to make it better. Nothing. He followed her at a distance and saw where she had been staying.

           "Chére, y' need a place t' stay. I can find y' one." He really didn't know why he said that. If he didn't, he would have to live with a failure and a sad look on her face. She looked up at him, a look of distrust on her face. He stared at her. He would do what he said. Besides, if he got caught again for stealing something.. oh boy would he be in trouble.

           "Ah said, don' call meh that." She gave him a small smile. He knew she accepted his help. After all, what would happen if she didn't? He gestured to her to follow him. She picked something up and stuffed it in a backpack. She put it on her shoulders and followed him out. They walked for a little while, not attracting much attention. She once had to jog to keep up with him. He then stopped in front of a house. It wasn't all that big, but it was enough to fit in a family. "Is this yo're house?"

           "Oui." He nodded. She stared at it. She didn't want to go in, but she did. She shivered with a strange fear. What if they were like.. _him_? He looked down at her. A bruise was on her cheek. He hadn't really noticed it before. She turned her head and noticed him staring at her. "Where did y' get dat?" She didn't answer, but looked away from him.

           "Ah.." She wasn't ready to tell him anything, which he understood. She looked uneasy. He took her hand and led her to the wooden porch. She was shaking with nervousness.

           "Don' worry." He said. He opened the door and practically dragged her in. "Mom!" He continued to call out to people until he growled with frustration. "No one be home, mon ami. I wonder where dey all went.."

           "Ah don' feel righ', Rem.." She looked around, half expecting someone to pop out at her. He led her to some stairs and they climbed. He went to the third room on the left.

           "Don' worry, Chére. I know mon family will be acceptin' y'." She hesitantly sat on his bed. He climbed up next to her. "Want anythin'?" She shook her head; she was afraid to ask for anything to eat. "Are y' hungry?" Her stomach answered that question for her. "C'mon, I want somethin' too." He hopped off his bed and took her hand, guiding her out of the room and down the hall. He then led her into the kitchen. She hadn't seen a decently kept kitchen since she was at the orphanage.

           "Woah." She felt his hand slip from hers and he opened the cupboard, after climbing on the counter of course. She watched him climb down then they both froze, hearing the door open and close.

           "Mere!" He jumped down and raced out of the room. He had to show her his new friend. Rogue peeked out of the doorway and was a little shocked when the woman opened the door and peered down at her, inspecting her. Then the woman smiled.

           "You must be who Remy is so excited about." She grabbed Rogue's hand and led her back into the kitchen. "What would you two like to eat?"

           "Ah dunno." Rogue answered a little sheepishly. Remy came back in; carrying a bag or two from the store.

           "Roguey has n' place t' stay, mere. Can she stay wit' us?" The two girls cringed when a loud bang was heard. The bag he had been holding broke and cans rolled across the tiled floor. Rogue picked one up and held it out to the woman in front of her. Remy's mother reached out and took it, picking up several others that happened to roll toward them.

           "Well, I think we can arrange something. Maybe Irene can take you in." She appeared thoughtful. "On one condition. You have to tell me about this and the rest of them. Remy don't have to know and I promise that I'll take the secret to my grave, if you want." Rogue only nodded. She knew she had to tell the woman about that mean man she been forced to call her father.

           -

           Rogue had actually slept in a bed. She had actually ate until her stomach was full. She had had a bath. And she had cried when telling Mrs. LeBeau about what had happened to her. She knew that the experience would stay with her for the rest of her life.

           -

           **Eight Years Later**

           Rogue banged her head on her desk. She sighed and wished that she could go home. HOME would be a wondrous place to be. She would be thrilled to be home. Irene would be waiting for her.. and she would welcome her home. She would even get to see Remy! He was out of school and she hardly ever had any time on her hands. She sighed. Algebra was such a boring class. She kept her head on the desk for the rest of the class. She thanked god that it was her last class. Throwing her books into her locker, she put her light coat on and walked out of the school. People had the tendency to shun her and whisper about her. She sighed. She could still remember being beaten by that freak of a 'father'. The fact was, that she was still recovering from that horrible experience. She tenderly touched her arm. She still had this one scar that wouldn't go away. That one time that she had stolen his dinner, he had gotten her with his steak knife. It was on her right arm. She always found a way to cover it up. She looked up when she heard someone shout to her. Her eyes widened. Remy grinned at her.

           "Hey, Chére! Look here! Got mon self a bike." He revved the engine a couple times then held out a helmet. "Hop on." She took the helmet and settled it in place. She could feel people staring. She saw him move forward a little and got on behind him, putting her arms securely around his waist.

           "Ya betta know how ta drive this thing!" She said, closing her eyes and leaning her head on his shoulder.

           "I know, Chére." He took off. She snuggled up to him a little more, feeling a little scared at first. Then she eased up on her grip and enjoyed the rest of the ride. They pulled up in front of her house and she got off hesitantly. "Call me later?"

           "Ya know it, Rem." He smirked and gave her that look that she had seen him give her so many times before. He brought his gloved hand to her face and she backed up a little. She gave him a small smile and turned around, almost running to the door. She opened it and closed it, sighing softly. Trust was a big deal for her, even though she knew she could trust Remy. She just had that sick feeling in her stomach every time a guy tried to get close with her. She had been evasive, even to Remy. Especially these last few days.

           "Marie?" Rogue almost regretted telling Irene her real name.. She hated that name. She wanted to bury it, right along with her horrible past.

           "Yeah. Ah'm home." She went upstairs and dropped onto her bed. School was exhausting. She heard the phone ring. She picked it up and called down that she got it. "Hello?" She blushed slightly, even though she didn't know why.

           "Hey Roguey!" Remy's cheerful voice cut through her gloomy mood. "What y' doin'?"

           "Lyin' on mah bed. Why?"

           "Jus' wonderin'." She could almost see him grin. "Can I join y'?"

           "Nah, Ah like mah space." She grinned. "But ya can come an' keep meh company." She heard a 'click' on the other end and sighed. "Five, four, three, two, one.." She heard a knock at her window and went over to it. She put her hands on her hips and stared at the Cajun expectantly. "Be normal and use the front door. Ya can't get in this way, remember? The paint sealed it shut." He sighed and pouted as he climbed down the ladder and disappeared from sight. She rolled her eyes and began the count down from five once more. He knocked really loudly on the front door. "Smart ass." He came up the stairs and smirked that normal smirk of his.

           "Roguey be happy dat I be here, no?" She rolled her eyes.

           "O' course, Rem. It wouldn't be the same without ya." He looked offended.

           "Y' gonna pay fo' dat one." He tackled her, pushing her down onto the bed and tickling her. She laughed, squirming. Suddenly, he had hold of her arm and he was lifting up the sleeve more. "Rogue? I think y' better tell me what be goin' on." She swallowed the sudden lump in her throat. What was she going to say to him? He had seen the very thing she had wanted to hide from him. He then looked down and noticed scars on her pale legs. "Now would be de best time."

           "Rem.. Ah.." She was scared. Scared to reveal the truth to the person she wanted to hide it from.

           -

           Dun dun dun dun! Don't throw rotten fruit at me.. or vegetables.. Oh.. Don't throw anything at all! *runs for cover*


	3. Chapter 3

           ***

           Disclaimer – I don't own.

           Remy stared at her, his eyes cold and hard. He wouldn't leave until she told him. Rogue knew that he would demand the answers. She was hesitant to answer.

           "What happened?" She closed her eyes and leaned forward, resting her head on his shoulder.

           "Mah adoptive father abused meh. Ah had ta sleep in the cellah wit' nothin' but this ratty old blanket. It was the only thing Ah had left of mah real parents. That's why Ah kept it. He barely fed meh. He even told meh that the only reason he adopted meh was fo' the money." She felt her tears finally give way. "Ah got this from when he got meh wit' his steak knife when Ah stole his dinner.. Ah had so many cuts an' bruises.." She tried to force the memories from her mind. "After Ah moved here wit' Irene.. Ah started ta cut mahself.. Please, Rem, don't tell anybody. Please.." He could hardly believe it. Why would she hide this from him? She was his best friend.

           "Chére, have y' told 'Rene?" He asked, a little worried that she didn't say anything to the woman who was taking care of her.

           "No, but your ma did." She answered quietly. "Ah can't live this way, Remy. I jus' can't." He could feel her shaking. He sighed and got into a more comfortable position and then pulled her into his lap, wrapping her in his arms. He couldn't tell her that everything would be okay. Maybe it wouldn't.

           -

           Rogue had fallen asleep quite early so she wasn't tired when she had to get up for school. She walked to school in the rain and slogged down the hallway. She was wet, unhappy, and moody. She glared at everyone, not caring if her face froze that way in a permanent scowl. She stopped at her locker and opened it. She put her jacket in there and took out the books she needed, then she slammed it shut.

           "Someone needs a hug." She turned around to see a blonde girl standing there with her arms crossed. "I saw y' talkin' t' Remy yesterday. Whatever y' d', remember that he _belongs_ with me." Rogue never felt anger like the one she was feeling then.

           "Listen, Remy don't _belong_ wit' anyone. He _belongs_ wit' whoevah he chooses ta _belong_ with." She smirked at the blonde. "And nice bleach job." She walked away before the blonde could come up with a retort. Rogue knew it was time to face the facts. Now that she told Remy her secret.. will he still be there for her? Or will he treat her differently?

           "Pop quiz today, kiddies." Rogue banged her head on the desk. She was not going to be able to survive all day.

           -

           "Welcome to detention. Sit down, shut up, and watch the clock." Rogue seated herself in the back and stared out the window. Her eyes stung and she closed them briefly. She was in detention because her Phys. Ed teacher hated her. He found any reason to stick her in detention. His goal for the week would probably be to get her in ISS. She reached down in her book bag and pulled out her notebook. Time to doodle. She was in here at least three times a week if not more. Her grades were never good and she was an outcast.

  
           "In here again, Rogue?" She looked up as the teacher gestured to a seat in the front. There were only two other people in there and they were both sleeping. She picked up her bag and started toward a seat in the front. Once she sat down, she looked at the teacher. He was okay. He usually talked to her. "What teacher was it this time? Mr. McGraw?"

           "You know it." She heaved a sigh. "He hates meh." Mr. Evans raised an eyebrow.

           "I've had many students in here under him. Most of them forget their gym clothes." She stared at him.

           "Ah nevah forgot mah gym clothes. Not once this year!" She glared at him. "Everyone is out ta get meh in this stupid school." She felt like kicking the desk and throwing the chair.

           "Calm down, Rogue. I never said you did. Besides, he is strict." Mr. Evans took out a book and slipped a pair of glasses on. She picked up her pen and opened her notebook. She stared out the window, looking at the tree and got an idea about what she wanted to draw. She kept all of her art a secret. She began her picture, concentrating with all her mind on making it the best one she would ever do.

           -

           Remy lit up a cigarette and sat back on the branch in the tree he was sitting in. Rogue hadn't gotten home from school yet. His eyes followed Belladonna as she went over to his house. He scowled. How he hated that woman. She was an annoyance. He caught some movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to watch Rogue as she walked up the sidewalk. She looked so out of it. He could barely stand to the empty look in her eyes. She was staring straight ahead, looking as if nothing was in front of her. She turned up the walkway to the porch. As soon as she got to the tree, she stopped and looked up, directly at him. Then she looked away and continued on to the porch.

           "Hello, _Rogue_." Rogue's gloved hand stopped just above the doorknob.

           "Belladonna, what a pleasant surprise." She said sarcastically. She wasn't in the mood to talk to her. Anyone but Ms. Immabitch.

           "Yes, for y'. Have y' seen Remy?" Rogue bit her lip, trying to suppress her anger.

           "If Ah did, Ah wouldn't tell you. He's probably hidin' from ya. Now, get away from meh." Belladonna was offended. Everyone was supposed to like her; even if she hated them.

           "Well, there's no reason fo' y' t' get all snippy on me." She turned around and walked away. Rogue entered the house before Remy had the chance to jump out of the tree and run over to her. She slammed the door, making the reef fall off the nail. Remy sighed. He knew that mood.

           "I suppose I should talk t' her." He jumped down out of the tree. Bella had walked by and didn't even know he was there.. but Rogue had. He wondered what she was thinking when she had looked at him. He dropped his cigarette and stomped it out, picking it up so that Rogue wouldn't hit him later on for leaving it in the yard. He stopped on the sidewalk and shook his head. Giving Rogue time to cool off would be best.

           -

           Rogue sat in front of the mirror in her pajamas, brushing out her auburn hair. She stared at her reflection without make-up. To her, it reminded her of her past. She set the brush down on her dresser and stood up, picking up the towel she left on the bed and throwing it in the hamper. She went into the bathroom, exiting her room, and picked up her toothbrush. She started brushing her teeth when she heard a knock at her bedroom door. She opened the door and peeked out, seeing Remy standing there. She walked over to the sink and continued to brush her teeth then rinsed and turned the water off. She walked out and tapped him on the shoulder.

           "How long are ya gonna stand there and knock?" She opened her door and went in, leaving it open for him to follow. He closed it behind him, signaling that he wanted to talk seriously. "What do ya want, Remy? Ah have ta study fo' a test tomorrah." He stared at her before sitting down next to her on her bed. His brown eyes showed worry.

           "Rogue, something is wrong with you. I saw how you looked today when you were walking home. Tell me."

           "Can Ah keep anything a secret?" She glared at him and looked away. "Maybe Ah don' wanna tell ya about mah problems."

           "Rogue. Please, tell me." She stiffened at the soft, caring tone of his voice. Her eyes stung again. Why did he have to use that tone with her? Why couldn't he just leave it alone? Why did he care?

           "Why do ya care, anyway?" He took her face in his hands and turned her gaze to him, wiping her tears away with his thumb.

           "Because I do. Will y' tell me or am I wastin' my breath?" She stared at him, realizing that not everyone would hurt her. She realized that he cared about her and that he would never do anything to hurt her. She also knew that she could trust him. By her silence, he thought he was wasting his breath.. but something about the look in her eyes stopped him from moving. She was staring at him; looking like a deer caught in the headlights of a truck. She looked like she was caught. She suddenly tore her gaze away from, pulling away from him. She fell off her bed, exposing some new cuts on her lower leg. She immediately covered them up and knew she was in for some serious words. She was gasped and held her breath when he picked up her pant leg. "Why?" She didn't know how to answer. She couldn't look away from him.

           "Ah.. Ah don't know! Maybe its because Ah can't trust anyone! Maybe Ah want ta end mah misery.." She finally looked away from him and stood up, staring at her motionless figure in the mirror.

           "Y' can't be serious." His eyes were wide. "Y' should put yo're past behind y'."

           "Its not only mah past." Was the only answer she gave him. He stood up, following her gaze to the mirror. "Mah life has been nothin' but miserable."

           "Even now? Even wit' me and Irene?" Her reply was so soft that he couldn't hear it. He blinked.

           "I don' know what to think anymore." More tears slid down her pale skin. "Ya should leave.." Truth be told, he didn't want to. But he didn't have any other choice. He left the room without another word. Rogue slid to the floor and covered her face in her hands. "Ah'm so sorry, Remy.. but Ah can't trust ya.." The biggest issue in this was trust. She then wiped her tears away and stood up. She went to her dresser and opened the top drawer. She picked up a knife and twirled it in her fingers.

           "Marie?" Rogue stiffened, putting the knife in her drawer and slamming it shut, knocking some stuff over on her dresser. She went to the door and walked out, turning off the light on her way.

           -

           Rogue pulled on her black pants and combat boots. She didn't have school today but she wasn't staying here and waiting for Remy to find her. She walked to her closet and took out a black tank top, pulling it over her head. Then she pulled on a black hooded sweater and picked up her bag. She left the house. She didn't know where she was going to go but she needed to get away. She decided to go somewhere where she might fit in. Knowing the perfect place, she decided to begin walking. She avoided people's gazes as she stood at the bus stop. She put on her headphones, turning on her music in her Walkman. The bus stopped in front of her and she boarded, putting her change in the slot. Then she found an empty seat and stared out the window. The gray clouds blocked out the sun and prevented any light from getting out. Light flashed now and then and she was sure that thunder was to follow. The rain began in small droplets then it broke, starting a downpour. She stared out the window. Then she pulled her hood over her head and pulled on the string to stop the bus. She got off and started to walk. Puddles began forming and she splashed through them. Her sweater stuck her skin and her pants were soaked. She entered a club and walked to a table. She sat down and sighed, turning up her volume on her Walkman.

           "Hey there." Someone sat down at her table and she looked up. She felt her hood fall back. "What are you doing in here?" She turned to watch people dance to the loud music, ignoring him. She could barely hear a word he said anyway. She was getting sort of sick of being here already. She got up. Maybe she didn't fit in anywhere. She left quickly. She felt like she was being followed. She pulled her hood back up and started running. She crashed into someone after turning a corner and fell back, landing in a puddle. She looked up, staring wide-eyed at the person. He had his coat on and a hood over his head. He pushed the hood back, showing her worst nightmare.

           "Oh no.." She got up and turned around but it was useless to run. She winced when the person grabbed her hair and pulled her into an alleyway.

           "Think you can run away from me, didn't you, _Marie_?" She felt her heart pounding in her chest. Her Walkman was ripped from her, along with her sweater. "Thought you would never see me again, didn't you?"

           -

           _Third chapter is done! Woot woot! I think I get a cookie! A **big** cookie!_

_           -Jess-___


	4. Chapter 4

           ***

           Disclaimer – I don't own.

           Rogue was pushed up against a brick wall, helpless as some man she should've once called 'father' beat her. She cried, trying to fight back, only to be thrown back by force. She felt blood run down her face, going into her eyes. She felt him punch her in the stomach.

           "Why?" She asked. He stared at her, his eyes roaming over her.

           "Little Marie." He chuckled. "When you went missing, they stopped sending me the money. And I want you to understand that you'll never be happy. I hope you're miserable, _Marie_." He pushed her harder into the wall. "You're a little slut."

           "Shut up!" She cried, her knees going weak and her legs giving out under her. She went limp. "Just.. shut up." She felt him hit her over and over again but she was helpless. As helpless as she was all those years ago.

           "I know where you live, _Marie_. You better not tell anyone about this or you'll pay for it." He shoved her against the wall again and left. She slumped to the ground and winced. Tears spilled from her eyes and mixed with the streaks of blood that were flowing from her cuts. She pulled herself up and stumbled out of the alley.

           -

           Rogue climbed the ladder in the dark. It had taken her the rest of the day to walk there. She reached the top and opened the window, shaking her head to rid herself of some of the water in her hair. She climbed in and winced because of her bruises. She closed the window and went over to the bed, shaking the lump under the blankets. Remy sat up, his hair ruffled and his eyes still glazed from sleep. He turned on the lamp at his bedside and blinked. His mouth dropped open.

           "_Rogue_!?" He stared at her. "What happened t' y'?"

           "Remy.. He found meh." Tears cascaded down her face and she shivered from the cold. He pushed the blankets back and got up.

           "Come on, let's get y' outta them wet clothes an' int' some dry ones."

           "'K." She said softly, following him to the bathroom.

           "I'll get y' some clothes an' y' can take a shower." She nodded, watching him leave. She was wrong and she knew it. She could trust Remy. She _wanted_ to trust him. She turned around and turned on the hot water then got it to the right temperature then turned on the shower. She peeled her wet clothes off and got into the shower.

           When she got back out, she didn't see any clothes so she wrapped a towel around herself and opened the door, cautiously looking out. She went to Remy's room and knocked before going in.

           "Rem?" He looked up and held out some of her clothes. He had gotten her a huge t-shirt and her sweats with underwear. She blushed slightly and left the room quickly. Remy honestly knew that she shouldn't go anywhere by herself. He never wanted to see her like this again. When she got back, she held out her wet clothes with a confused look on her face. "Where do we put these?" He took them and threw them in his hamper.

           "Rogue, let me see what he did t' y'." She sat down. He saw her lip and some bruises on her arms. He didn't know what to say about it. She lifted her shirt a little and exposed a large bruise on her stomach.

           "Ah shouldn't be tellin' ya.. He told meh not ta tell anyone.." She put her shirt back down and closed her eyes, leaning forward until her head rested on his shoulder.

           "I'm glad y' did." He slowly put his arms around her and rubbed her back. This was so wrong. She didn't deserve this. "Jus' relax. I won't let anythin' happen t' y'."

           -

           Rogue woke up and stretched, yawning. She blinked her eyes and sat up.

           "Remy?" She looked down the edge of the bed to see her clothes folded in a pile. She got up and got dressed. She opened the window and clutched her clothes that she slept in to her as she climbed down the ladder. She ran to her house and asked Irene if she had talked to Remy today.

           "No." Rogue frowned. Where did he go? She bit her lip and went back outside. Belladonna stopped and looked at her, then laughed.

           "Well, don't y' look charming." Rogue scowled.

           "Well, don't ya look a bit dirty ta be goin' out in public laughin' at people?" The blonde looked down at her shirt and pants and shrieked.

           "Y' little-"

           "Sorrah, Ah have ta get goin'. Catch ya later." Rogue smirked. Belladonna must have spilled some soda down her shirt and didn't notice it. How 'charming'. Rogue went back upstairs and got dressed in clothes that were less ripped and less revealing. Her next mission was to find Remy. She looked up in the tree he was in before. Where should she start? She wanted to thank him for last night. This was her chance.

           "Rogue?" She looked back ahead and saw Remy standing next to his bike. "Wanna g' fo' a ride?" She smiled slightly. She should enjoy whatever time she could with him. It wouldn't last forever and she knew it.

           "Sure, if ya want meh ta." He grinned.

           "'Course I d'." He tossed her a helmet. She smiled and put it on. She ran over and got on behind him.

           "So, where we goin'?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his waist.

           "You'll see." She felt the wind against her skin as they pulled away. She felt safer around him. She actually felt a lot better than she had yesterday. She closed her eyes and rested her head against his back. When they stopped, she looked around. "Well, I thought we could use a day of fun."

           "Ya read mah mind." She hopped off the bike and took the helmet off, shaking her head.

           "'Course I did. Didn' y' know I was psychic?" She raised an eyebrow.

           "Psycho, maybe but not psychic." He frowned and gave her a light shove.

           "Very funny." He smiled and grabbed her hand, pulling her over to the swings. "G' ahead. I'll push y'." She nodded and got on, feeling his hands on her back, pushing her forward. She pumped her legs, trying to get into a good swing. After a few minutes, he stopped pushing and sat down in the swing next to her. "No worries here, hm?"

           "Nope." She slowed down her swing and just sat there next to him. "Ah haven't been here since yo're ma brought us here all them years ago." She smiled.

           "Yeah, I know." He watched the little kids play on the slide and in the sandbox. "I remember when _someone_ got ants up her pants. Literally." He grinned when she growled at him. "It was funny seein' y' run an' scream."

           "It was funny when Ah poured sand down the back o' yo're pants." He stared at her.

           "Non, it wasn't."

           "Yeah, it was." She smirked at him. "Shall we find out?" He got up and starting running away from her.

           "Non! Mon dieu, non!" She got up and grabbed some sand, chasing after him with it. When she caught up with him, she tackled him and they rolled on the ground. They both laughed at each other. Remy reached over and pulled a stick from her hair. She leaned over and plucked a leaf from his.

           "Chicken."

           "Excuse?" She rolled her eyes and pushed him over.

           "Yo're a big pushover." He glared at her.

           "I resent that remark."

           "Too late, dork." He tackled her again and landed on top of her. "I'm so scared."

           "Y' should be." He smirked evilly and started to tickle her. She laughed until tears began rolling down her face and she couldn't breathe.

           "S-Stop!" He did as she said and helped her stand up.

           "Let's g' and grab some lunch, non?"

           "Okay." She agreed, following him. It had made her feel like a kid again. A kid that was having a fun day at the park. Not one that was abused and starved. "Where we goin' ta eat?"

           "Fast food?"

           "It'll go straight ta mah ass." He looked at her.

           "Remy don' mind." She stared at him.

           "Perv." He frowned.

           "That ain't true." She raised an eyebrow. "Well, it isn't." She continued to stare at him. "What? It isn't!"

           "Riiight." She rolled her eyes. "An' Ah'll believe that when pigs fly." He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Ah'm offended."

           "Why?" She sighed and shook her head. "Oh!" He grinned. "I didn' mean it that way."

           "Sure ya didn't." He sighed and shook his head.

           "What am I goin' t' d' wit' y'?"

           "Ah have a list but Ah left it in mah other pants."

           -

           Rogue was once again in detention. Mr. McGraw hated her. He really did. This was getting on her nerves.

           "Ah jus' don't know what Ah did wrong. It was an accident." She mumbled to herself as she drew in her notebook. "This ain't getting meh anywhere." She drew a picture of her gym teacher and ripped it, stabbed it with her pen, and tossed it in the trash. It made her feel a little better.. but not too much better.

           "Hello once again, my lovely detention class." Mr. Evans walked in with a frown on his face. "I need a new job." Duncan, who was on the school's football team, snickered. "What are you all for today?"

           "I skipped class." One kid called out.

           "Got caught beating up a freshman." Duncan said nonchalantly, leaning back in his chair.

           "Mr. McGraw." Rogue said softly. Mr. Evans sighed. The rest of them were sleeping again.

           "Have anything worth sharing this time, Rogue?" She frowned.

           "Not really. Ah accidentally hit a girl with the volley ball."

           "Who was the girl?"

           "Belladonna." She replied quietly.

           "Was it really an accident?"

           "Nah, Ah aimed fo' her head when Ah was servin'."

           "Same team?"

           "Yeah." He shook his head and sighed. Detention was never a fun class to watch.

           -

           "Detention?"

           "How'd ya know?"

           "Psychic, remember?" Remy was picking her up from school. He wasn't taking chances. Not anymore. Duncan watched them with an interested look on his face.

           "Thanks fo' remindin' meh." She slid the helmet on her head and got on behind him. "Thanks, Rem." He didn't respond. She knew he heard her. He looked back and smiled at her.

           "Wouldn't want t' lose mon best friend."

           -

           _Can't scroll down much more. This is as far as it goes. Remember, a **big** cookie! WOO!_

_           -Jess-_


	5. Chapter 5

           ***

           Rogue's eyes followed the trail of red marks on her arms. Then she looked at the ones on her legs. The bath water was stained red from what she had just done. She bit her lip and cut herself again, forcing herself not to cry from the slight pain. She watched as the red blood ran down her leg and hit the water, staining it a darker red. She felt blood seep from her lip, from biting it too hard. She knew she should stop. Her mind screamed at her for this. She didn't listen. She didn't care anymore. She let the water out and rinsed the bathtub. She really wished that she could be happy. But there was only one person who took her troubles away. The one problem with it bothered her to no end. Did Remy have feelings for her?

           "'Course not." She whispered as she wrapped a towel around her lithe frame. She closed her eyes briefly then walked to her room.

           -

           Remy sat on his roof that night. Belladonna was supposed to come over. He hated her so much but if he said anything about it, he would be in serious trouble with his parents. It was only because his parents thought they looked cute together. They didn't even consider that maybe he had feelings for someone else. They didn't even speak of Rogue much anymore. He hid in the shadows when he saw the blonde approaching. He tried to hide the disgust that showed in his eyes and on his face. He tampered with the feeling and debated whether or not it would feel nice to push her off the roof. She didn't have a deep connection with him like Rogue and he had. He let a smile grace his lips at the thought of the Southerner.

           "Remy!" He was so startled that he almost fell off the roof. He breathed a sigh and climbed down the ladder and walked in through the back door. He wished his thoughts had not been distracted. He growled when Belladonna smiled and looked over him.

           "Y' look better every time I see y'." She commented and he almost let the low growl go into a snarl. He bit his tongue and gave her a forced smile. Rogue would know whether one of his smiles were forced but not this little tramp. That or she just didn't care. She always got what she wanted. She always got her way in the past. But it wouldn't be like that with him. "I love a guy who keeps his mouth shut." She gave him a sly smile. He had to choke back a large about of disgust when she touched his cheek. He almost flinched. She grabbed his hand. "May we g' somewhere private t' talk?" He wanted to say no. In fact, the word died before he could force it out of his mouth when his parents nodded. He felt her pull him along behind her like he was her pet. He wished he were so that he could draw some blood when he bit her hand in order to make her drop his hand.

           "Bella-" He began but didn't get very far. In fact, she barely made it to his room when she kissed him. He almost fell backwards and fell down the stairs. All he knew was that if he went into his room with her, he wouldn't be able to stop her without telling her the truth.

           "Remy, don't talk." She said, placing a finger over his lips. He wanted to tie her up with his trusty roll of duct tape and toss her out the window. He accidentally let himself smile. That was very bad. She smiled and led him to his own room. He realized what he had done when he heard the click of the lock on his bedroom door. He tried to think up an excuse to leave but it was very hard to talk when someone had their large mouth over his own. He pulled away from her and shook his head.

           "This is wrong, Belladonna." He stated firmly. She giggled.

           "Its okay if you don't know what to do, Rem-Rem." He gave her a look but she ignored it.

           "That isn't it and y' know it." She frowned.

           "Remy, yo're killin' the mood." She said menacingly.

           "I don' care." He crossed his arms. She glared at him. She would have her way with him whether he liked it or not.

           "Then y' don' care 'bout that girl, Rogue." That got his attention. She smiled coldly. "She'll have a hard time trustin' y' if y' did anythin' t' betray her."

           "I would d' nothin' t' her."

           "Precisely why I thought o' somethin', Rem." His arms fell limply to his sides. There was no way he could fight with her now. She smiled, happy to have him comply with her orders. "Is there any objections now?" He stared at her, a defiant look in his eyes. But he shook his head. "Good." She kissed him lightly, teasingly. She put her hands on his chest. He flinched openly now. It was as if her touch burned him. He felt like it was burning him. Inside. He hated her so much for this. He flicked his gaze to the window..

           "Rogue.." The girl was staring in, her eyes wide in horror.

           -

           Rogue couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her eyes filled with tears. She didn't want to believe what her eyes were showing her. She had told herself that Remy didn't have feelings for her.. but it was much harder to _see_ it.

           _Remy.. I trusted you. I almost hoped to talk to you about my feelings. Why is it that everyone betrays me? When I saw that man at the orphanage, I was happy to be adopted. He betrayed me. I met you and believed that I could trust you. You betrayed me. You told me before numerous times that you hated Bella as much as I did. You told me a lie. You betrayed me._

           Rogue felt her heart shatter and break at her thoughts. She climbed quickly down the ladder and ran from his house, from her house, from the lies. She hid herself in the woods in the park. She sat in a ball, crying into her arms. Who was to say that she could believe anyone now? Anyone and everyone she'd ever truly loved had betrayed her. Almost everyone. Irene didn't have the chance now. Rogue was too broken to go anywhere or see anyone. It hurt so much to think about Remy. How much? More than her 'dad' had harmed her. Remy's betrayal had been _much_ worse than any pain she had ever felt. She loved him. _More_ than loved him. She had just told herself to trust him. Now he did this. Why did he do it? She knew only one answer. Her. Everyone hated her. Everyone would bring hurt to her. Everyone would be bitter to her. She was just an outcast. Just a person without importance.

           "Remy.." She shivered. How could she live in a world where no one was her friend? Sure, she had never had friends. Until Remy. She had no friends. Except for Remy.

           _How could you do this to me? I trusted you. I believed you. You lied. You made me think there was something worth living for. You betrayed my trust. You lied. I thought you were a good person. I thought you were someone special. I should've known something like this would happen. I should have kept myself in my barriers. I should have let my bastard of a father starve me to death. I shouldn't have trusted you. I shouldn't have known you long enough to lie to me and make it hurt this much. Remy, I loved you. Until you betrayed me._

           -

           Rogue slammed her locker shut. If anyone, _anyone_, pissed her off, they would have a black eye and a breathing problem, along with a nice sore stomach. She didn't care if she got suspended or even put in ISS or detention. It didn't matter anymore. She would be like this for a long time, she knew. The bell rang. She was thinking about skipping P.E. It would be for the best. She didn't want to punch the teacher's lights out. Actually, she did. It might be fun. It might help. It might get her expelled. Like she cared.

           "Rogue, how nice t' see y'." Rogue whirled around, her expression cold and emotionless.

           "Listen, _Bella_, ya even think about sayin' anythin' ta meh an' ya'll have a black eye to match that wonderful shirt o' yers." She said in a low, menacing voice. "Think o' comin' comin' up with a rebuke, ya'll wish ya didn't have ta walk away from the fight." Belladonna had never seen the girl so angry.

           "Yo're only jealous o' me." Rogue lost her temper. She lost her hold on her anger and hauled off, punching Belladonna right in the face. She did it again. Then pushed her against the lockers.

           "Say that again an' ya'll wish ya were unconscious." Her eyes were filled with anger.

           "Remy chose me and y' ain't happy 'bout it, right?" Rogue stiffened, people were starting to come out of the classrooms and the teachers were trying to hold Rogue back.

           "_Don't_ touch meh!" She pulled out of the teacher's grasp and ran down the hallway. She ran out of the school, collapsing just down the hill, breathing heavily and pounding her fists into the ground. She was _more_ than angry. "Bastards. All of 'em!" She closed her eyes, trying to calm down. Once she regained her composure, she walked as fast as she could away from the school. She was worse than she was when she was little, she realized. She thought that something good would happen when she was adopted. Yeah, right. She wished that she never left that orphanage with _him_. He started it all. He made her life miserable. She wished that Belladonna and the rest of the people in the world would spontaneously combust.

           -

           Remy sat in the dark, in his room, thinking forbidding thoughts about murdering Belladonna. He was lying on the floor in the fetal position.

           _Rogue, I'm so sorry. I didn't want it. She threatened you. She wanted to tell you that I had betrayed you. I didn't know at the time that you wouldn't have believed her. Now, I regret ever giving her the satisfaction of almost letting her have her way with me. I'm sorry that you think that I betrayed you. You must be hurting. So much. If only I had found you when I went looking for you. If only I knew where you were now. I admit that I am having regrets about not telling Belladonna that I despised her. That I hated her so much. I could almost feel your pain. Here I was, trying to get you to trust me, trying to give you a reason to believe me and when you finally do, something like this happens._

           He let out a dry, bitter laugh. His eyes were blank of all emotion. He got up, pulling on his trench coat. He hadn't said a word to his parents since Belladonna had run out of his room after he had yelled at her. He climbed out of his window and climbed down the ladder. If only he had told her to go ahead and tell Rogue that he had done something. Rogue would have believed him over her any day. But he hadn't. Now he had a mission. He had to find Rogue and right the wrong that was done. He didn't know how he was going to do it but he was going to. He was even willing to tell her his one secret he was hoping to get rid of. He thought that they would be friends forever.. until he had that feeling.

           _Rogue, I love you._

           -

           Rogue stood at the entrance to the alleyway she had first went into when she was younger. She walked in, sitting down where she used to sit. It brought memories to her. She closed her eyes and willed them away. She leaned against the wall, closing her eyes. She felt tears start to run down her cheeks.

           -

           _Rogue, where are you? Why can't I find you? Where would you run?_

           Remy raced down the streets of New Orleans. Suddenly, he stopped. He had a feeling.

           _Could it be..?_

           A smile almost spread over his face. He peered into the alley. She was sitting there, her back against the wall. She was crying. He walked forward, a knot in his stomach.

           "Rogue?" His voice was quiet, saddened by what he had done. She looked up at him, startled. "I'm really sorry that y' saw that.."

           "Sure ya are." She said bitterly. "An' why should Ah believe ya?"

           "Y' really have n' reason t'.. but I know I didn' want her t' touch me. Rogue, I was gonna stop 'er.. but she threatened t' tell y' that I betrayed y'. I never realized that y' wouldn' believe her 'til after I looked fo' y'.." She could see that his expression was filled with hurt.

           "Ya hurt meh, Remy. Ah can't believe ya.. Ah don' know how ta trust ya." She lowered her head so he wouldn't see her cry. He sat down in front of her.

           "Chére, don' cry. Please, don' cry." She looked at him. She wanted to believe him so much. And his story wasn't something that sounded made-up. Bella would do something like that. She was a jealous tramp.

           "Ah wanna believe ya." Her heart wanted to believe that he was telling the truth but her head wanted solid proof.

           "Too bad mon window wasn't open, non?" She stood up.

           "Remy, Ah need ta think about it. Maybe if ya can prove it, Ah'll forgive and forget."

           "Thank y' kindly, Rogue."

           -

           The plan was set. Remy had told Rogue to hide on the ladder while Bella was there. He was going to lure her into his room and get the truth from her. Rogue knew that she wouldn't lie about it because she loved to see Rogue miserable. It was a good plan. Rogue hoped Belladonna enjoyed her black eye. She heard the door open then close.

           "I knew y' would be back fo' me, Rem." Rogue clenched her fists on the ladder, her knuckles turning white. She had to resist the _very_ strong urge to go in there and punch her lights out. Again. Of course, this time would be a lot worse than in school.

           "Bella, why did y' threaten t' lie t' Rogue an' say that I had betrayed 'er?" He asked. Rogue held her breath for the answer. Her heart pounded in her chest and she could hear it.

           "Because, Rem, I want y' all t' myself. If I got y' through her then you'd be all mine." That was all Rogue needed to hear. With a speed she didn't know she was capable of, she climbed the rest of the ladder and jumped through the window, tapping Bella on the shoulder.

           "Ah believe we've yet ta finish some business." As soon as the blonde turned around, Rogue's fist connected with her face. "Ya really wanna make mah life miserable? Ah can do the same fo' yers." Belladonna cried out and connected her hand with Rogue's face.. that would've been if Rogue hadn't ducked. She spun her foot under the blonde's feet and sent her falling to the floor. Rogue began beating the shit out of the girl. She was a lot tougher than she looked. She could take quite a beating from her younger years and she knew how to fight.

           "Rogue?"

           "Huh?" The girl realized that Bella was crying and was in pain enough for now. "Had enough?" Nodding, Bella put her hands over her face, not wanting either of them to see how horrible she looked. "The next time ya think about doin' somethin' like this, think about how much yo're hurtin' right now."

           -

           Rogue rested on her bed, lying on her stomach. She stared at the wall. Her thoughts were centered on we-all-know-who. A familiar knock sounded at the window. She looked over to see the familiar brown eyes and copper hair. She opened the window, though it was tough because of the paint that was dried. Remy climbed through and stood, staring at her. His look was scared. She had left right after she had beaten Bella and sent her away, saying nothing to him. He was looking at her as if she might fade away and disappear.

           "Have y' thought enough?" She didn't answer, remaining completely silent. She looked down.

           "Ah think Ah have." He put his hand under her chin, pulling her gaze to his. "Rem, Ah'm sorrah fo' comin' up with conclusions an' blamin' ya fo' betrayin' meh." He smiled.

           "Rogue.." He closed his eyes and hugged her. He didn't know what else to do. He was so happy to finally be able to feel his guilt vanish and have Rogue in his arms. He smiled. He got so caught up in the moment that he pulled away from her slightly and kissed her. Rogue was surprised but she knew she wanted it. She returned it. He was surprised when he realized it. He pulled away from her, a questioning look on his face.

           "Rem, Ah.. Ah love ya."

           "I love y' too, Rogue." He took a step towards her and she fell backwards on the bed, taking him with her. He lay there, on top of her, his eyes slightly wide. He felt himself lean down slowly. Their lips met again and he barely realized that he now had her pinned beneath him. He had her hands pinned up on either side of her head and he was now sitting on her stomach. He placed butterfly kisses all over her face then began going lower, to her neck. She shivered when his warm lips touched her cool skin. He hit a certain spot and she moaned, exposing her neck so it was easier to get to. He grinned, going lower still until he got to the collar of her shirt. Then he stopped. She looked up at him questioningly. She was helpless to stop him with whatever he was doing. She had never experience such a wonderful feeling before. He freed her hands so his could be free and he traced the outline of her face, going down to where her shirt began. Then he started going lower, watching her expression. She looked a little surprised. Fright rose up inside of her. She had no idea what he was doing. She didn't know why it felt so.. nice.

           "Remy.." She breathed. He smiled mischievously and lifted her shirt a little, exposing her stomach and some of the marks. But they didn't matter. That wasn't the focus. He had never had this feeling either. He just wanted to give into it. She shuddered a little when he traced his finger over her stomach and a smile spread across her face. She bit her lip to keep the giggles in. He pushed her further up on the bed and leaned down, trailing kisses up from her navel. She found his behavior oddly attractive. He got to where he had stopped lifting the shirt when his eyes met hers. She was breathless. Her heart was pounding. He slid the shirt up a little further until it hit her breasts. She felt a warmth come to her face and knew she was blushing. Her breathing quickened. He gave her a smile and lifted her shirt over her head. He saw that she was a little embarrassed and smiled at her, giving her a raspberry on her stomach. She giggled and tried to stop him. He then let his eyes roam over her. She closed her eyes when he ran his hands down her sides. It was like torture.

           "Look at me." She looked up at him, her eyes slightly wide. "Are y'.. afraid?" She bit her lip. Was she afraid? Yes. She was afraid. But not of what was happening. She was afraid that she was too inexperienced.. and didn't know what to do.

           "Yes.." Her lower lip trembled slightly. He smiled.

           "Don' worry, Chére." He said in a soft voice. He blew another raspberry on her stomach.

           "S-stop!" She started laughing, tears rolling down her face. He did stop. She panted lightly. He leaned down, brushing his lips against hers. He then trailed kisses down once again. She gasped lightly when he sat back up, brushing his hands across the side of her breasts. He smirked at her. She realized that he was taking control, that he was teasing her. She frowned up at him. Then she grabbed his wrists and rolled, reversing their position. "Who's in control now?" He raised an eyebrow. He blinked up at her. It took him about five minutes to realize what she was talking about.

           "Looks like y' are, Chére." She grinned and slid her hands up under his shirt. He gasped at the sudden feeling of her hands on him. There was a glint in her eyes as she smiled down at him. She slid his shirt over his head without hesitation. She spread her hands over his abdomen. She blew a raspberry on his stomach. He burst into a fit of laughter. She then pulled him into a short, teasing kiss. Then she let her hands run over his chest. She went as low as she could before she looked up, biting her lip. She gazed at him as she did this.

           Before she knew it, Remy's lips were on hers again, gently nibbling on her lower lip. It worked as a distraction. His arms slipped around her waist and in a second flat, he was back on top. Feeling separation anxiety, he leaned in, pressing his lips against hers once again. He grunted against her lips as he slid a hand behind her back and unhooked her bra. She was suddenly a little cold. She shivered. He smirked and got off of her, allowing her to sit up. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close to him. She let her arms go around his neck. He gave her a light kiss that turned into a heated one within five seconds. Rogue's hands slid down, fumbling with the button on his jeans.

           -

           Rogue kept her eyes closed tightly as she tried to deal with the major headache she was having. Of course, the principal was losing his temper with her. She should not start fights in school. She knew she was already in hot water and she knew she could make it worse by opening her mouth. She sighed and opened her eyes, gazing out the window, resting her head in the palm of her hand. She recalled her memory from last night.

           _"Don' worry, Chére. I won' hurt y'."_

           "Are you listening to me, _Rogue_?" The principal asked, narrowing his dark eyes at her. She nodded her head, keeping to the idea of getting through the lecture. "Good, you're in ISS _and_ you have detention tomorrow." Sighing, Rogue nodded and stood up, leaving the office. Wonderful. Just what she needed.

           -

           Remy gave her a gentle kiss and grinned. Rogue blinked at him in confusion.

           "An' why in hell are ya this happy?" She asked, crossing her arms. He gave her a frown.

           "Why in hell ain't y'?" He asked, returning her look. She snorted.

           "'Cuz maybe Ah'm miserable?"

           "Non." He shook his head. "Y' ain't miserable."

           "How can ya tell?" He gave her a knowing look and she slapped him lightly. "Perv."

           "Ain't true!" He crossed his arms, giving her a stubborn look. "Y' know y' liked it." She narrowed her eyes at him. He waited patiently for her to say something or deny it or something.

           "Ah forgot. A thousand pardons."

           "Forgot what?"

           "That ya're psychic."

           "Damn skippy."

           "Heh." She rolled her eyes. "Genius."

           "Y' know it." He leaned back against his bike, closing his eyes and sighing. Rogue looked around. They were somewhere, quite far from the town in which they lived. A cry faded on her lips as her eyes spotted someone. Her sharp breath drew Remy's attention. "What is it?"

           "Remy.. it's him.." Her eyes were wide and filled with fear. "Rem.."

           "Don' worry. I won' let him touch y'."

           -

           ^_^

           à No throwing things at the author.

           à Special thanks to Aro! ^_^ Thank you kindly, Aro!

           à Please review!

           à Jess


	6. Chapter 6

           ***

           Rogue stared. This couldn't be happening to her. She wanted to run but she was rooted to the spot.

           "Remy.." Her eyes were wide and filled with tears. "He's.."

           "Don' worry, Rogue." He could almost feel the fear she was giving off. "Slimy bastard." He mumbled to himself. He had never seen such a strong-willed, powerful girl reduced to a scared, lonely little girl in the fraction of a second. That man really was dangerous.

           _'Damn him. He probably doesn't even have a thing called honor. Such a monster.'_

           "Rogue, we're gonna leave. C'mon." He grabbed her hand and broke into a run, dragging her away. His eyes glinted. He wanted to beat the shit out of that cocky bastard but this was neither the time nor the place to do so.

           -

           "Rogue, don't y' think I feel cowardly enough!?" Remy sighed and ran his hand through his auburn hair as he lay on his bed. He had an irritated look on his face. "Little kids should not witness such acts o' violence!" She was obviously panicking.

           "But.. Remy! He saw us together! Ah know he did! He might come after ya!"

           "I can defend myself!" He retorted, glaring up at her. "Rogue, calm down. Yo're panickin'."

           "Ah can't deal wit' this, Rem." She sat down with a sigh. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

           "_Y'_ won't have t'. _We_ will." She leaned back then tilted her head back and smiled slightly.

           "Ya got somethin' growin' on yer chin." He brought up a hand and stroked it. "Peach fuzz."

           "Shut up. I've been growin' this for months!" She raised an eyebrow. "Don' make me tickle y'."

           "Oh, please. Ah'm beggin' fo' mercy." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

           "Y' should be." He teased.

           -

           Rogue narrowed her eyes.

           "Remy, I give ya two seconds."

           "T' what? Swallow my pickle?"

           "Hurry up." She crossed her arms, sort of embarrassed to be in public with him. "And why in hell do ya carry a jar o' pickles in yer trench coat?"

           "In case I get hungry."

           "So, ya carry a jar o' pickles in yer pocket in case ya get hungry?" He nodded. "Ya are one big freak." He took offense.

           "Who'll be the hungry freak?" She shoved him.

           "Don't make meh pour pickle juice down your throat." He grinned.

           "At least I can say that I'm not hungry later."

           "What are we gonna do later?"

           "Stalk." Rogue rolled her eyes when he went into _cartoon mode_. "I am the stalker of the night! I am _Darkwing Duck_!" Sweat-dropping, Rogue turned and walked away.

           "Ya are exhausting." She had no clue how she put up with him. She wouldn't get _paid_ to do it.

           "Y' don' love Remy n' more?" He asked in a baby voice with an innocent 'I'm cute' look on his face.

           "Ah mean what Ah said, _DD_."

           "That is gonna keep comin' up, ain't it?"

           "Yeah."

           -

           Remy devoured the entire jar of pickles and had just gone into the men's room in a grocery store. He came back out, wiping his hands on his coat.

           "They didn' have any paper towels."

           "Ah was bettin' that ya wanted baby wipes." She muttered sarcastically.

           "Maybe later." He winked at her and she rolled her eyes. He followed a fly with his eyes when it started buzzing around in front of his face. Before he knew where he was going, he ran into one of those sliding glass doors that open for you when you approach.

           "Ya really are pathetic."

           "Gee, thanks." He mumbled, holding his head. She kissed him on the cheek. "Ooooh.."

           "An' that's why Ah love ya." She walked ahead. He had a dreamy look on his face as he followed her, seeing nothing but her. And that was why he ran into a parked car. The car alarm went off and he ran to catch up with Rogue. "Ya ran inta that parked car, didn't ya, Suga?"

           "Non." He answered sheepishly. "It ran int' me."

           "Ah jus' took part in a hit and run."

           "Shut up." He whined. "It ain't my fault."

           "It never is." He began whining at her that he had to get something from the store. "We were jus' there!"

           "Can we g' back?" He begged pleadingly.

           "Hurry up. Ah'm waitin' outside." He clapped and skipped back inside, being extremely careful to avoid further confrontation with parked cars. "Where it's safe."

           -

           Remy brought his hands up to the sides of her face. He kissed her jaw line then went down to her neck.

           "Rem, no hickies." He pouted and gave her one anyway. "Remy! Ah have ta go ta school tomorrah and ya're givin' meh a hickie!"

           "And?" She sighed. Then she smirked.

           "If Ah get a hickie, so do ya." She placed her lips gently on his neck. He tried to keep a straight face. Her hair was tickling his nose. He sneezed. "Remy!" She shrieked.

           "Bless me." He leaned back and got a tissue. He blew his nose.

           "Ya bettah not have gotten any in mah hair."

           "Don' worry.. I don' think I did." So he spent twenty minutes trying to find out if, when he sneezed, anything got in her hair. She sighed for the ten-thousandth time in that time period.

           "Would ya speed it up a little? Mah arms an' legs are goin' numb.. not ta mention mah neck." She heaved another sigh.

           "D' y' want me t' get it all out or not?" He asked, feeling obligated to cover her mouth with his hand. She felt like her back was about to give out and she'd look like Quazimoto. That was _all_ she needed.

           "Do Ah have ta say it _again_?" She asked, feeling rather impatient. "_Hurry up_."

           "_Excuse me_ if I miss some because y' wanted me t' hurry."

           "Stop talkin' back." He shut his mouth and prayed it was enough to shut hers.

           "Don' get snippy wit' me."

           "What did ya say?" Her voice was dangerously low, as if advising him to run. "If ya were mouthin' off again-"

           "Non, 'course not, Rogue!" He sweat-dropped and waved his arms defensively. She glared at him, her eyes nothing but little slits.

           "Ah don' like sittin' here in front o' ya wit' ya pickin' through mah hair. Ah feel like Ah'm trustin' a monkey ta pick bugs outta mah hair."

           "Monkeys d' pick bugs outta people's hair."

           "That wasn't mah point, _LeBeau_."

           "We're back on last name terms, then?"

           "Jus' shut up an' get back ta whatevah ya were doin' befo'."

           "Yes, sir.. I mean ma'am!" He quickly corrected himself when she glared at him with 'the _look_' that men hate so much. It almost literally scared the crap out of him.

           "Two words. _Shut up_." She almost felt like screaming at him and beating the stuffing out of him, but what good would that do her? She considered the options and found only pros and no cons.

           -

           "Do you enjoy detention?" Mr. Evans asked when she walked in. "You have them all week long."

           "No kiddin'." She sat down and banged her head on the desk. "Ah wish someone would help meh an' get meh outta here."

           "That hurts."

           "Sorrah, Mr. Evans. But ya understand mah point o' view, right?" He nodded.

           "Was there really any reason to try and beat up Belladonna?" He asked, interested. "One that couldn't wait until after school?"

           "This detention is well worth the trouble."

           "With four more?" She only nodded. "Did she say something to make you angry?"

           "She, in person, makes meh _flip out_. But she said somethin' to make meh _snap_." She raised an eyebrow. "Trainin' ta be a shrink?"

           "No, I really enjoy.. being the detention teacher." He rolled his eyes. "I get a lot of.. _interesting_ individuals in here." She smirked and remained silent. Detention wasn't so bad as long as she had Mr. Evans for a teacher.

           "Please, Mr. Evans, don' quit till Ah'm outta this school. Ah couldn't live wit' another teacher."

           "I'll try to live it out." He said with a smile. She nodded and began reading a book.

           -

           "Detention?"

           "Fo' beating the crap outta Bella." She said with a sigh as she ran her fingers through her hair. "_On_ school property."

           "Did y' get a lecture?"

           "'Course Ah did."

           "Where'd y' cream 'er?"

           "Hallway." He grinned. "She jus' said somethin' that made meh freak."

           "Didn' finish the day, did y'?"

           "No." She closed her eyes, wanting to get off the subject. She wished that she didn't remember that feeling. But she still had the same pain. It was still there. But she knew she got Bella good. The blonde didn't even show up for school.

           "Bella's scared o' y'." He said with a grin.

           "She betta be." Rogue cracked her knuckles. "If Ah evah see 'er again, she'll hurt so bad she won't be able ta do anythin'."

           "How nice."

           "Ah know."

           "Marie!"

           "Ah swear.. Ah'm comin'!" She got up and went into the house. Remy stayed out on the porch. He didn't feel like interfering. It was about five minutes later when he noticed a woman walking up the walkway. She didn't appear to be bad-tempered but it was only a guess.

           "Does a Marie Adler live here?" He stopped short. He stared at the woman in front of him. How did this woman know Rogue? She obviously wasn't from the school. She looked way too.. business-like.

           "Who wants t' know?" He asked, staring at her intensely.

           "Raven."

           -

           Cliffie!

           Hah!

           *hides behind table with a helmet and a garbage can cover* 

           No rotten fruit or vegetables, please! Review!


	7. Chapter 7

           Raven? Who was Raven? Remy stared at her. Who was this woman?

           "Sir?"

           "Huh? Oh, yeah. Y' want t' know 'bout Marie, right?"

           "Yes." The woman seemed concerned enough but Rogue might not want to see her.

           "Jus' who might y' be?"

           "I was Marie's caseworker when she was adopted. I heard she ran away a long time ago and I've been looking for her." He clenched his fist. Had she known about Rogue's abuse? Had she let Rogue live with that monster?

           "She's.. Marie is.." He didn't know what to say. "First of all, how d' I know yo're not lyin' t' me?"

           "Why would I have reason to lie, young man?"

           "The name be Remy." He narrowed his eyes at her.

           "Right.. Remy."

           "Rem? Who are ya talkin' ta?" Rogue walked out onto the porch. She stopped and stared at the woman in front of her. "R-Raven!?"

           "Yes, Marie." The Southerner basically jumped off the porch to hug the woman. "Why did you run away? I've been searching for you for the longest time."

           "Y-Ya don't know what he did ta meh." The girl said softly. Remy gently tapped Rogue on the shoulder.

           "Mind explainin' somethin' t' me?"

           "Sure." She said, parting from her caseworker. "What is it?"

           "What is she doin' here?"

           "Didn' ya hear her o' do Ah need ta get ya a hearin' aid?" He frowned.

           "This ain't no laughin' matter, Rogue." Crossing his arms, he glared sternly at Raven.

           "She's here ta.. ta.." Her eyes widened. "Raven! Please, don' take meh back ta him!"

           "What? Why not?"

           "Because he abused meh. He hurt meh an' barely fed meh! Remember the bruise on mah cheek? _He_ did that! An' he told meh that the only reason he adopted meh was fo' the money." She turned to Remy, not wanting to see the look on the woman's face. Remy wrapped an arm around Rogue's waist and bit his tongue to keep quiet. "He made meh lie ta ya."

           "You could have told me the truth, Marie. I would not have let him hurt you that way. I would have taken you back to the orphanage."

           "All Ah evah wanted was a home an' a family. Ah would rather that Marie Adler went missin'. Mah new name is Rogue. Ah wanna stay here an' not have people botherin' meh."

           "'Sides, he found her before. If he was s' worried, why did he d' this?" He gently lifted her shirt to expose her still-bruised stomach.

           "Oh dear Lord.."

           "Raven, ya nevah found meh."

           "The only way you can lock him up and put him in his proper place is to tell them the truth and-"

           "Ah have no proof. How can Ah tell them it was him?"

           "But-"

           "The only way would be fo' y' t' have witnesses.." Remy started. A smirk played softly on his lips. "Rogue, can y' face your fears and face him again? Raven an' I'll be there an' I'll stop him from hurtin' y'. Please, Rogue, d' this fo' yourself an' me. I don' wanna see y' hurt that way again."

           "Remy.." She bit her lip. "Ah.." She paused to think it over. She trusted Remy.

           _In truth, do I have a choice? If I'm ever to lock that man away, the only way to do so would be to tell them the truth and have Remy and Raven as witnesses. That's really the only way for me to be free. He still abuses me. How will I ever be free if I don't face him one last time and take a hit or two?_

_           Where will I be then?_

           "Ah'll do it."

           -

           Rogue banged her head off the window twice to make sure she wasn't asleep. Remy clutched her hand. They were sitting in the back seat of Raven's car. She leaned against Remy, her fear more pronounced.

           "How will we do this?" She asked. "He might see ya."

           "No, he will not. We will hide."

           "An' when I see him.."

           "Don't bang him up too bad."

           "Hear that, Rem? Don' get inta a street fight wit' him." Remy frowned.

           "I ain't got the right or somethin'?" He blew his bangs from his eyes. "An' here I was all ready fo' a nice one-on-one.."

           "Rem.." Rogue took hold of his hand and intertwined their fingers. "Ya betta be careful. Ah need ya here wit' meh." He kissed her forehead.

           "Rogue, would I ever lose a fight?"

           "Ah've seen children run from ya." She let out a bitter laugh. "But he ain't gonna run." She felt his hand under her chin and he gently directed her gaze to him. He leaned down and kissed her gently.

           "I promise y'. I won't lose t' a loser like 'im." She nodded and allowed him to pull his hand from hers and wrap it around her waist. The rest of the ride was silent as Rogue tried to conquer her fears.

           "Here we are. I am sure he will be here. Sooner or later. You said that he was here before?"

           "Yeah. This was where Ah ran inta him an' he beat meh." She shivered but was glad that Remy's arm was still around her waist. She felt safer that way.

           "Okay." Raven turned to look at the two. "Are we clear on the plan? I will let you two out and hide my car. Go on." She nodded and got out Remy's side. They waited until she reappeared. "Go on." Rogue felt Remy give her waist a light squeeze before he completely let her go.

           "This is not happenin' ta meh." She whispered as she walked across the street, trying to look unaware. Car alarms went off and she jumped, looking over to see people trying to steal tires from other people's cars. A window was broken and the radio and a few other things were stolen as the man who owned the car ran out, screaming at them as he called the police on his cell phone.

           _Police.. What if they arrive while he's beating me? I'll have more than enough witnesses. Remy, Raven, and the people out here. I have to try and get their attention when I scream._

           What should I do if he covers my mouth and I can't do anything? I'm sure they would notice.. right?

           "Hello, Marie." She turned around. His hand met her cheek and she gasped, fingering her sore spot. "What are you doing out here?" She backed up until she was against the brick wall of an abandoned building. She closed her eyes, waiting for his hands to make contact again. And, indeed, they did. He put his hand over her mouth so tightly that she couldn't open her mouth to bite him. His leather gloves had grooves that would leave red marks. She moaned when he lifted her, moving her harshly out of sight. He then pressed her hard against the wall. She felt her shirt lift up. "I see that my mark is still on you." He let go of her mouth.

           _Bastard. I know you won't be able to lay another finger on me. Remy will save me. Soon. When he does something they can arrest him for._

           "Be sure, little girl, if you tell one soul or have told anyone, I will find out. You have told on me, then? I know you have." She closed her eyes, not wanting to see his face. She didn't want to see him ever again.

           "Why?" She had asked it several times. Now, she wanted an answer. "Why do ya abuse meh this way?"

           "Because you're nothing but scum." He scowled.

           "When ya first adopted meh.. Ah thought ya were gonna be a nice person; a real father."

           "You were wrong." He sneered. She was accepting the truth. She was giving up. He could see the blank look in her eyes, knowing well what it meant. "Bitch." He slammed her against the wall again. "Stop looking at me like that." She wouldn't answer. It was as if she had died and that stare just lingered on after her. It was too empty. He enjoyed the look of fear, enjoyed the look of pain. "Stop it!" He brought his fist back but she continued to stare at him. It all happened like slow motion. His fist stopped, mid-way to its destination.

           "Touch her an' y' will regret it." The male voice said in a low, menacing whisper.

           -

           Remy stared at her retreating figure. How was he going to make it up to her? He wasn't going to allow her scumbag of a father to lay a finger on her. No. He had to let him do _something_. Then why had he even agreed to this? Rogue was one or two bruises away from putting that man away for good. He saw her jump when the car alarm went off. She was suffering more than she should have to.

           "Why is she doin' this? Would he dare d' somethin' in front o' people?" Raven leaned against the wall.

           "Hmm. I'm beginning to wonder if he knows anything at all about us hiding out here."

           "Why d' y' say that?" Remy asked, scratching his 'peach fuzz'. He watched as Raven's eyes flicked to the back of the alley. She shrugged. He looked back, wondering the same himself.

           "Just a feeling." She answered quietly. Remy could see two figures in the back. Were they just there to commit crimes or to stop them from interfering? He didn't feel like hurting anyone other than that man that was after Rogue. He heard a click of a knife and saw the glint of steel. The broken streetlight flickered on and off, casting an eerie orange glow on all of them.

           "Was it those bad guy senses o' yours tingling? O' was it just pure coincidence?"

           "A lucky guess." She ignored the meaning of the joke and looked at him. "You better be up for a fight, boy." Remy growled. How dare she speak to him like that?

           "Why should I protect y'?" He asked, narrowing his brown eyes. "Oh. Right. Pardon my French." His sarcasm went unnoticed as Raven stepped behind him. He blinked. "This is one of those 'take him first' moments, isn't it?"

           "Just take care of them."

           "You're a really charming woman, y' know that?" She glared at him. He knew he had to protect Rogue. He had to get rid of them as fast as possible. He didn't care who he had to go through. He ran forward to greet them as they began coming forward. Time for some street fighting. He could take some of his anger out on them first. He ducked out of the way of their weapons and knocked them from their hands before elbowing them in the stomach. "Y' will not interfere!" He performed a spin kick on one and punched the other in the face. He held nothing back.

           "Remy!" Raven's sharp voice made him stop and let the men drop to the ground. He looked back and his eyes went wide. What was that evil man doing to Rogue?

           _Hang in there, Rogue. Remy be comin'!_

           "I'm goin' in now, Raven. I don care what y' say!"

           "He slapped her and had her up against a wall. I believe that is enough evidence for now."

           "Fo' now!?" Remy nearly flipped out. He ran and grabbed the man's arm before he could hurt Rogue again. "Touch her an' y' will regret it." He said in a low, menacing voice.

           "Who are you? Her boyfriend?"

           "Yes!" Remy scowled. He knew he could do nothing. He did, however, see police cars patrolling. "Raven!" She nodded and went to get the police.

           "Do you realize that you're protecting a little-"

           "I think it would be wise t' shut up." Remy pulled him up so they were face-to-face. "Don' y'?" Raven returned with two officers who put him in the police car. Then they turned and looked at Rogue.

           "What happened?" They saw the marks on her face and she showed them the one on her stomach as she explained the story of him being her adoptive father and abusing her.

           -

           Rogue gave Remy a look and took the bag of potato chips from his hands. She took a chip out before he grabbed it back again.

           "Never steal a man's chips." He stated. "Especially one who might jus' be hungry."

           "Ya are a loser."

           "Mmm.. But who has the chips?"

           "Tch." She waved the comment off with her hand. "Ah don' like Doritos anyway."

           "Sure, Roguey." He gave her a wink and pulled the chips from her reach. "I thought y' didn't like Doritos.."

           "Give meh the bag or Ah'll murder ya in yo're sleep!"

           "Sure.." Then he paled. "Non.."

           "Are ya doubtin' meh, Sugah?" She gave him a sweet smile. "Thank ya." He blinked at her then saw the bag in her hands.

           "H-Hey!" She put a chip in her mouth then winked at him.

           "Too bad poor lil' Remy won't be getting no chips.." She said thoughtfully. "Oh well. More fo' meh."

           "That ain't fair! Y' cheated!"

           "All is fair in food an' hunger."

           -

           That's all for now.. I know I haven't updated but that is no reason to throw things!

           runs and hides

           R

           E

           V

           I

           E

           W

           !

           /


	8. Chapter 8

             ---

             She gently placed her hand on his chest, feeling his muscles ripple underneath her light, seductive touch. She was still wet from her shower and he was soaking wet from walking over in the rain. His lips touched her neck and she shivered from the electrifying touch. She grabbed his head and ran her fingers through his auburn hair, pulling his face toward hers. He pulled away after a minute then smirked.

             "No one can beat my Roguey in a kissin' contest." She gave him a sly smile.

             "Maybe you can."

             "Mmm.. Maybe we should test that theory."

             "I dunno." She leaned forward until he could feel her breath on his lips. "I don't think I can measure up to a wonderful _French_ kisser like you." He grinned.

             "I don't mean to brag-"

             "Then don't." She cut him off, her soft fingers running down the middle of his back. "Just prove to me that you can do better."

             "I don't think you're ready for that."

             "You don't think so?" She asked, playing with the hem of her shirt.

             "Well.. I.."

             "Why don't we find out?" She whispered, her emerald eyes flicking to his brown ones for a moment. He grinned slyly.

             "Sure."

             -

             "I hate you."

             "I hate you, also."

             "You're an ass." She was frustrated. She growled when he played with her white fringes.

             "So true." He smirked. "I didn't know that after intercourse, you say 'I hate you' to your partner."

             "Get used to it." She rested her head in the crook of his arm. "I'm dead tired and I have a headache."

             "Could it be from falling off the bed and hitting your head on the nightstand?" He asked thoughtfully.

             "Thank you, Captain Dipshit. Give this man a prize."

             "No need to be moody."

             "Shut your mouth."

             "No." She sighed and closed her eyes, wanting nothing more than to go to sleep. "I really didn't mean to shove you but you tickled my fancy."

             "More like your stomach."

             "That'll be our little secret." She smirked.

             "If you don't let me sleep, then I'll blackmail you and tell everyone where you're ticklish and how to do it."

             "I love it when you play dirty." He stayed silent and just let her sleep. When he was sure she wouldn't wake up if he moved, he climbed out of bed and got dressed in his still-damp clothes and left.

             -

             Rogue woke up and looked around, finding her room completely devoid of anyone else's presence. She let her head fall back onto the pillow and curled into a ball under the covers. Not like she expected him to be there when she woke up.

             "Remy.." The pillow next to her still smelled like him. She reached up and grabbed it, pulling it to her chest. She didn't feel like getting up. Hell, she wanted to stay in bed all day. She knew she would get up anyway but she would hold it off for as long as possible. "Maybe it isn't so bad to wake up to an empty room." She wondered out loud. It felt good not having to talk to anyone. She buried her face in the pillow she was holding and fell back to sleep.

             -

             "Never knew you were a late sleeper." A masculine voice cut through her wonderful dream and she groaned, being brought back to the conscious world.

             "Go away.."

             "No."

             "Five more minutes.."

             "No."

             "What time is it?"

             "Two in the afternoon."

             "Why are you here?" She lifted her head so she could see his blurry figure. He frowned.

             "Are you all right?"

             "Sure." She closed her eyes. Such a horrible headache.. "Just get me Aspirin."

             "Why?"

             "I have a headache." She didn't even bother to insult him? She really was sick. He left the room and she snuggled deeper into her blankets. She was so cold.

             "Here." She felt someone's hands on her waist, picking her up and bringing her into a sitting position. He shoved a glass of water and two white pills, Aspirin, into her hands. She took them and drained the water then fell back down onto her pillow.

             "Don't know how I got so sick.." She mumbled. Of course, all he could hear was "Donknowsosick."

             "You don't know how you got sick?" Remy really is amazing. He understood! He deserves a cookie.

             "Now isn't the time to stalk, DD. Go back to the Duck Cave." She said sarcastically. She ignored him after that and fell asleep but he stayed and kept watch over her.

             -

             "Being sick with you looking after me is absolute torture."

             "You know you're flattered. I'm giving up TV time just to be with you."

             "I feel so special."

             "As you should." Rogue put her hand over her mouth and Remy sighed. That was the fourth time in the last hour. His poor Roguey had the flu. She stood up and ran from the room. He got worried when she didn't come back in two minutes. As it turned out, she was kneeling on the bathroom floor, holding her stomach. She looked so pale and fragile sitting there. "You okay?" She just nodded, afraid to open her mouth. Remy kneeled down behind her and started rubbing her back. She had dark circles under her eyes and she was shaking. "I'll take care of you, Ro'. Just relax. You'll get better soon." She smiled weakly and closed her eyes, feeling dizzy from her nausea.

             -

             "What time is it?"

             "Midnight."

             "You're still up?" Rogue looked up at Remy, who was wide-eyed, seeming to believe that if he blinked, he would fall asleep. "You can go to sleep, y'know. There are a few blankets in the closet if you don't want the bed."

             "All right." He agreed, knowing she would hit him with something hard just to get him to give up. "Only 'cause you insisted, though."

             "Mmm-hmm." She mumbled. Irene wasn't home so they didn't need to worry about her for a while. She went to 'visit an old friend.' He made noise for about five minutes and she wanted to unplug the alarm clock and throw it at him. Then he kept tossing and turning, making her irritated. "Stop making so much noise, will you?"

             "Mmm-hmm." He mocked her.

             "Rem?"

             "What?"

             "Go to sleep before I hurt you."

             "Yes, ma'am."

             -

             Rogue tossed the groceries onto the counter. She started putting things away, having nothing better to do. She sighed and took a sip of water. Why in God's Creation did she feel bloated? Shrugging, she pulled shampoo, conditioner, and some other things that go good in the bathroom along with her as she went upstairs. She had somehow managed to get rid of Remy, claiming that she felt better, when, in fact, she didn't. It was just her way of _persuasion_. Hey, she had to get away from him somehow. Him being locked in his own bedroom wasn't her problem. She wondered how long he would be in there before he realized that the window and door were un-lockable from the inside?

             "Hm." She felt very suspicious and so she knew she had to make sure.

             "Rogue!" She blushed a dark red and stuck a box in the medicine cabinet and put the other things away in the cabinet below the sink. "Where are you?"

             "Bathroom." She walked out and went downstairs. "What do you want?"

             "You're sick and you ask me what I want?" He raised a brow.

             "Heh." She gave him a look. "Come on, Remy. I can take care of myself. I'm not a child." She crossed her arms and scowled. "Besides, you have better things to do."

             "No, I don't. Don't get all moody on me, Rogue. I know you.."

             "Just go home, Rem. I'll be fine. I can handle this. It is only a flu."

             "If you want."

             "Yes." He nodded and left. She looked up at the stairs after he closed the door behind him. Was it just her or did the distance seem to get longer?

             -

             Rogue stared at the thing she held in her hand. Her emerald eyes filled with tears and she threw it on the floor, running out of the room. She wasn't ready, that was clear. Sure, she eventually wanted it.. but not now. She was too young, too inexperienced, too insecure.. And the truth was, she only wanted to cry and maybe cry some more after that.. then when she was feeling better, she would run away.

             "It ain't fair!" She fell onto her bed and wrapped her arms around her pillow, crying into it.

             -

             Rogue was still awake when Irene walked in. She was speaking with someone. Rogue got up, figuring that she should have a mother-to-be talk with the woman. After all, Irene was her guardian. The only problem was, would the woman accept it?

             "'Rene?" She called out softly as she walked gingerly down the stairs. She was shocked to find Raven there. To be honest, Rogue liked Raven. She had ever since she was a little girl. Should she tell her the news?

             _Might as well. Don't see no harm in it. I can't believe what I'm about to do._

             "Rogue." Both women murmured in unison as she approached the bottom of the stairs. Rogue was wearing a baggy t-shirt and a pair of sweats that tied at the waist.

             "I have somethin' to tell you." She sat down in the chair as they sat in the couch. She leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees, looking at her hands as she clasped them together.

             "What is it?" Irene asked, tilting her head to the side. Rogue opened her mouth while saying to herself:

             _Here goes nothin'._

             "I.." She bit her lip. She couldn't even force the words out. They wouldn't come. She took a deep breath. "I'm.."

             "You're..?" The two women stared at her in confusion.

             "You can tell us anything, Rogue." Raven said in a comforting tone. Rogue only wanted to run from the room and keep it a secret but she had pride and she was determined to get some advice.

             "I'm pregnant." She whispered in despair. She closed her eyes and hung her head, trying to keep her emotions at bay for as long as she could.

             "Who is the father?" Irene didn't know about her and Remy, did she? Rogue had kept it secret.

             "Remy." Her tears gave way and made sparkling trails down her face. Someone kneeled down in front of her and tilted her head up. Raven gave her a small smile.

             "No need to be ashamed. He's a good boy, right? I have some good news that will cheer you up. He's behind bars on a life sentence for child abuse. You're free from him, Marie."

             "R-Really?" Her eyes widened slightly. "That's great.."

             "Isn't it? Now you don't have to worry about anything happening to this one." She gave Rogue's stomach a light pat.

             "What should I do?" She asked, looking up at Irene.

             "Take care of yourself. I'll be here to help, okay?"

             "Y-You mean, you don't.."

             "We accept it." They said in unison. (Wow, these women can read each other's minds, can't they?) The next thing on Rogue's mind was Remy. What would he say? What would he do? She smiled at them, not that it did much for Irene since she could see it anyway.

             -

             Remy lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He knew something was wrong. He sat up when he heard a light knock on his door.

             "Come in." He stared at the door and was surprised to see Rogue standing there. She had her arms wrapped around herself and had a small frown on her face. "Ro'?"

             "Rem.." She closed the door quietly so only a soft 'click' was heard. Then she walked over to his bed and sat down next to him. She stared into his eyes for about two minutes until he shifted and cleared his throat.

             "Something wrong?"

             "I have something to tell you." She said quietly.

             "And that thing is..?" She looked away. She didn't really want to see his reaction because she couldn't exactly predict it.

             "I'm pregnant." It was blunt, short, and she was proud of herself. She got it out without stuttering and without hesitation. Two thumbs up for Rogue. When she didn't hear a response, she looked over at him. He stared at her in disbelief. "Remy?"

             "Are you sure? I mean.. No, it.." He stood up and went to the door, standing in front of it.

             "I took a test. And I was wondering why I skipped my.. cycle." He shook his head, not believing a word of it.

             "Rogue.. I.. No."

             "What is it?"

             "I don't believe it." Sure, she didn't like the thought of it either, but.. She stood up.

             "If you don't want the responsibility, then just tell me right now so that I can go home." He stared at her.

             "Rogue, don't.."

             "I wouldn't lie about something like this. Remy, after all I've been through, you could _at least_ tell me the truth right now! I don't exactly want this right now either but there isn't a way in getting around it. I'm gonna finish school then I'm gonna think about what I'm gonna do for the rest of my life. If you want no part of it, then just say so right now!"

             "It isn't that simple!"

             "No, you're right. It isn't." She glared at him. "I'm not going to run from this and pretend it isn't there. Tell me whenever you think you figure it out. I'm leaving so that I can get some sleep and get up for school." She pushed past him and left. He couldn't believe it. It just wasn't happening. It was all a nightmare.. right?

             -

             "Here again, Rogue? What for this time?" Mr. Evans looked up at her. "Oh, wait.."

             "Yeah, that's what I'm in for. I figure that I should at least finish school so that I can end this part of my life." Rogue replied, knowing full well that she would be punished for beating Belladonna up in the school hallway. "What interesting things happened while I was gone?"

             "There was basically.. no one to talk to in detention. I really need a better job."

             "Heh." She closed her eyes.

             "So, anything new?" Rogue thought about all that happened as she stared out the window. Then she smiled slightly and shook her head.

             "No." Everything would be fine. Even if Remy didn't accept it, then she would take on the responsibility by herself. It would be hard in the beginning but she would live through it. She would be just fine.

             -

             Please review. Thanks to all those who already have. Cookies for you.

             n.n


	9. Chapter 9

                  ---

                  "Sometimes, life can get exciting and you get caught up in the moment. All you can think about is the thrill that'll come with it. But do you ever take into consideration of the aftermath? Do you truly think that everything will work out fine in the end if you just let it go? I know that life doesn't work that way. _You_ have to make it right for yourself. _You_ have to bite the bullet and take the hits for yourself. No one is going to save you all the time. Some of us learn it the hard way and some of us are guided the right way by a helping hand. Life is shorter than it seems. Take what you can from it and learn from your mistakes. These are only a few of life's little lessons. To accept defeat is to say you give up and to say you give up is to give everything you've earned away." Her eyes searched the crowd, watched the nervous people shift and the happy people try to hold in their grins. She smiled slightly. "Take my advice and keep your memories close to you 'cause sometimes, life can be cruel. Thank you." Cheers rose up from the crowd as they stood up and applauded. Flashes were seen as some proud parents took pictures. She allowed a wistful smile to grace her lips as she thought about what may come in the future, what may or may not happen. Either way, she would try her hardest to face it head-on. She stepped away from the podium and climbed down the stairs, joining the crowd awaiting everyone who followed her cautious steps.

                  "You can give one hell o' an inspiring speech, Ro'." She stopped and looked toward the direction in which the voice came from. Leaning on the building, arms folded across his chest, a cocky smirk on his face stood someone who she hadn't seen in weeks.

                  "I'm rather fond of it, myself." She said softly, looking away from him. Two women hurried over to her and started speaking in a hurried manner, trying to tell her all they wanted to say in less than three seconds.

                  "We're proud of you, Rogue." Raven put an arm around her shoulders. The woman had been around, trying to help out as best as she could. Irene was grateful for the help. The blind woman smiled, no, grinned proudly.

                  "It was a beautiful speech. No one could've said it better."

                  "No, but I know a few people who could've touched more people's hearts." Rogue hated the fact that all that she said was what she learned the hard way. She silently thanked whoever was responsible for what she had now. "Can I.. have a minute alone, please?" The two nodded and left, Raven sporting a knowing look, and Irene sporting a small smile. She knew that Rogue had been down because of the way things had turned out for her. "So, what're you doing here? Get lost on the way to the bar?"

                  "Very funny." A smile tugged at his lips. "Ro', I'm.. Well, I'm sorry for the way I acted. It was really selfish of me."

                  "Man, I wish I could give you a Breathalyzer test. What have you been drinkin'?" He frowned.

                  "Okay, I deserve that. Listen, how 'bout we ditch this crowd and go somewhere we can talk? I don't feel like bein' here among such promising and prized graduates."

                  "Why? Makes you feel stupid?"

                  "Still as feisty as ever, I see." She crossed her arms.

                  "I have a place to be after this, y'know. Doctors aren't very giving when you're late for an appointment." He cocked a brow and sighed.

                  "Monthly check-up?"

                  "No, I just need to go because I want to know what's unhealthy for my child." She turned her back to him. "But there is something that I know is an' it won't be tolerated." He blinked. "Smokin'."

                  "Ah, I see. Naggin' at me already an' we ain't even married." She stiffened.

                  "Get to the point."

                  "I just want to apologize. I came here to see you on your big day. Proud of me?"

                  "Well.. you didn't exactly cause a riot like I expected you would if you came here."

                  "You got somethin' against me o' somethin'?"

                  "Of course not." She said with feigned innocence. He twitched then sighed.

                  "Well, I guess I'll see you later.. or whenever." She watched him walk away. It was obvious that he hadn't taken good care of himself. He hadn't shaved in a while and his hair was unruly. His eyes looked glazed with tiredness and his voice was laced with weariness.

                  "If only I could forgive you for what you said to me." She whispered softly.

                  _"I don't think I'm ready for this responsibility, Rogue. I'm sorry."_

                  "I'm sure you are." She bit her lip. Would her child really be better off without him, as she had thought that night? Did she need him more than she believed?

                  -

                  The only sound that filled the silent house was that of a phone ringing. It had been ringing for five minutes. She sat on her bed, staring at the object, wondering if she should answer. He was all she could think about. For two damn hours, he plagued her mind. His voice echoing in her ears and his face pictured there every time she closed her eyes. She didn't feel like answering the phone. She didn't want to talk to him. Then, the ringing stopped. She fell back and sighed, having enough of crying. That night, she had cried. She would admit that it hurt that he hadn't accepted it. Why was he trying to come back into the picture now? Was it just that he had thought it over and even agreed with her that he had been selfish and childish to reject it right off the bat?

                  "No." She murmured. She sat up when she heard a knock at her window.

                  "Rogue!" She turned around and stifled her gasp of astonishment. Why was he pursuing this?

                  "Remy.." She walked to the window as if in a daze. The soft pitter-patter of the rain against the glass caught her attention. He was drenched, standing out in the rain, grasping the ladder in his hand so he didn't fall off. She touched the glass, her heart pounding. Her emerald eyes widened when he touched the glass in the same place, his warm brown eyes staring at her pleadingly. She hesitated, taking her hand away and placing it on the lock, turning it. She pushed the window up and stepped away, watching him climb through the window. She thought that this all seemed like a dream. So real, yet not. He closed the window behind him and stood there, staring at her.

                  "You.. didn't answer the phone." He stated, his voice low.

                  "I.. I didn't want to." She whispered. She looked down at the floor. "You're getting my floor wet." He looked down and noticed the wet carpet beneath his feet. She stepped lightly towards him and took his trench coat off, walking out the door with it.

                  "Ro'.." He sighed and followed her, not taking any notice that he was tracking water with him. She came back out of the bathroom with a towel and handed it to him. "I want to make it up to-" She put a finger to his lips and stuffed the towel in his hands, walking away silently. He didn't know what kind of behavior that was. Was she accepting his apology? Was she saying that she wanted him to stay? Or was she just concerned about the carpet? Shrugging, he went into the bathroom and took off his shirt, drying himself off. His pants were wet, too..

                  "Here. You left these the last time you were here." He turned and saw her holding out a pair of his sweats. He smiled and took them. She turned and left quickly so he could change. He came out in just the sweats with the towel draped around his shoulders and his wet auburn hair falling into his chocolate brown eyes. She held something out to him and he raised a brow. "I hate it when you don't shave before that five o'clock shadow comes in." He smirked and scratched his 'whiskers.'

                  "Hm, I suppose I did go a little long without shaving, now, didn't I?" She nodded. He went back out to the bathroom. She sat down on the bed and bit her lip. Was she going to accept his apology? What would she do without him, anyway? She was thinking about the child. It would be better if it had a father and she knew that she would never meet someone she could tolerate as much as him. "Hey, I know I was a big, as you would put it, ass to you but.. I never expected it to happen."

                  "Neither did I. I almost wished that I hadn't told you." He sat down beside her and put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

                  "We'll be okay, Rogue. You jus' watch an' see."

                  "Rogue, time for dinner!" Rogue lifted her head off of Remy's shoulder and stood up, pulling him with her by the hand.

                  "They're not mad at me, are they?" She raised a brow and shook her head.

                  "I was the only one sore at ya, Sugah." He blinked when she dragged him from the room. "But, since we did make up an' all, I figure you can eat with us."

                  "You're so kind."

                  "I know."

                  -

                  "You should really follow that diet that the doctor gave you, Ro'."

                  "When I need advice from you, I'll ask."

                  "Then I'd never be able to.."

                  "My point exactly." He frowned and rolled his eyes as she ate her second bowl of ice cream.

                  "It's midnight, shouldn't you be asleep?"

                  "It's midnight, shouldn't you be home?"

                  "I'm where I should be."

                  "Did you tell ma?"

                  "Say that again?"

                  "Did you tell your mother?"

                  "About what?"

                  "This."

                  "You mean you didn't?"

                  "No." She stuck the spoon in her mouth and smiled. "I didn't tell her nothin'." She waved the empty spoon around after she pulled it from her mouth. He stared at her in astonishment.

                  "And all this time I thought she knew.. No wonder why she wasn't mad at me."

                  "You're a genius."

                  "Shut up." He grabbed a spoon from the drawer and tried to get some ice cream from her bowl. She pulled the bowl out of his reach. He blinked.

                  "Never take a pregnant woman's food. Especially not her ice cream." She turned her back to him and took a few spoonfuls before handing it back to him, empty.

                  "Thanks."

                  "No problem." She opened the refrigerator. "Now, onto the second course. Pickles." Remy made a face.

                  "Aren't you done _yet_?"

                  "No." She took out the jar of pickles and smiled when she took one out, which happened to be the biggest one in there. Then she put the top on and put it back in the fridge. "_Now_, I'm done." He rolled his eyes before putting the bowl in the sink, along with his unused spoon.

                  "I bet you feel so fulfilled."

                  "It's the greatest feeling in the world." She took a bite. "I know that eating this now will satisfy my craving but tomorrow, I may pay for it." She shrugged and walked out of the kitchen.

                  "And I may yet make sense of this situation."

                  -

                  It was an odd feeling for her. Waking up with his arm draped around her waist, the feel of his body against hers, and the peaceful sound of his breathing. She realized now only how much she missed it, missed him. She looked up at him, her eyes taking in every inch of his face; memorizing him as though it was the last time she would ever see him. She snuggled deeper into the warmth of his body and sighed contentedly. What seemed like five minutes later, in a haze, she heard someone's voice.

                  "Rogue?" She opened her eyes and found herself staring into his warm brown orbs. He grinned at her. "Sleep well?"

                  "Mmm-hmm." She mumbled, closing her eyes again. "Call me at noon."

                  "It is noon."

                  "Come back later." He chuckled, knowing where this was going. He sat up and looked back down at her. Then, with one hand propping him up, he reached out with his free one and played with a ringlet of her white hair.

                  "I had a dream."

                  "Remind me to make a medal for you later."

                  "Sure." He smirked. "Since it was about us livin' in a one-room apartment with five kids, seven cats, and a dog." Her eyes snapped open and she sat up, an odd look on her face.

                  "Dream? Are you sure it wasn't a nightmare?"

                  "I dunno.. I sort of like the dog part.."

                  "I wish I had aspirin.."

                  "I'm on it." She watched as he left the room. She felt the familiar wave of nausea hit her and she was off to the bathroom. Now, she was used to this but it seemed like it was getting worse. She was almost tempted not to eat but she had a soft spot for cravings and being hungry. And she had told her doctor about this and he had responded by telling her that she had to eat and that sometimes the nausea wouldn't be so bad. He tried to reassure her that it would over soon.

                  "Soon my ass.." She stated dryly. Her eyes became dazed as she leaned her head on the toilet. She felt tears running down her face for no reason at all. Her throat felt sore and all she could hope for was to get the nasty taste from her mouth and to feel better. She felt her hair being pulled back into a messy ponytail then someone began rubbing her back.

                  "You feel all right?" She shook her head and mumbled something he couldn't understand. His face took on a stricken look.

                  "Don't worry, Remy. She'll be okay. She's just having morning sickness." Raven's voice startled him and he turned to look at her.

                  "You're stayin' here?"

                  "To help her and Irene out. I didn't do it all those years ago and I want to make up for it."

                  "Oh." He turned back to Rogue and frowned. "What should I do with these?"

                  "No aspirin for her. Just remember that next time." Raven took the pills from his hand and left the two alone. Rogue felt the second round coming up and moaned, holding her stomach. Remy closed his eyes when he heard her cough and choke and heave. He felt sorry for her. He really did. And to think that he had bailed on her when this was partly his fault.

                  "I'm sorry, Ro'." He meant it in more ways than one. He sighed and got up a little shakily. "I'll.. uh.. get your tooth brush and tooth paste ready for you." He opened the cabinet and did as he said he would. When he looked at her again, she was curled up on the floor in a ball. It reminded him of when they thought she had the flu. "Are you done?"

                  "Probably not." She said in a weak voice, fighting off the feelings of dizziness.

                  "Is there anything you want me to do?"

                  "Yeah." She looked up at him. "Go and wait in my room."

                  -                                                                                                                                                      

                  Rogue sat on the couch, hugging a pillow as she stared blankly at the TV screen. Remy had gone home earlier and had said nothing about coming back later. She had been staring at infomercials for what seemed like forever and she was ready to stick her head in the oven.

                  "We've got to stop meeting like this." She looked toward the doorway and saw Remy standing there with a cocky smirk on his face. "My lovely belle fille, what might you be doing?"

                  "Not watching infomercials."

                  "You poor thing." He walked over and turned the TV off, sitting down next to her. "I can solve all of your boredom problems."

                  "Oh yeah? And how do you plan on doing that?"

                  "By loving you."

                  "Really? And how will you do this?"

                  "Cuddle with me?" He gave her his irresistible pout. She smiled and situated herself so that she was leaning against him and he wrapped his arm around her. She leaned her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him and just relaxing completely. He rested his head on hers and smiled. He felt better than he had in that entire month. He closed his eyes. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as he had envisioned it at first.

                  -

                  Thank you for all your reviews and the time it took to read it. =D

                  Cookies for you!****


	10. Chapter 10

                  -

                  Bracing himself against the blow, he made a quick move and planted his fist in his opponent's stomach.

                  "How useless. No one is good for a fight anymore." He ran his fingers through his auburn hair. Certainly, he did have quite a few good fights but not lately. And now was when he really needed them.

                  "You're really going to hurt yourself, runt." A gruff voice said at his side. "You should be thankin' whoever is watchin' that you haven't gotten yourself killed yet."

                  "Hey, _mon ami_, I can take care of myself." He smirked, his boyish good looks intensifying.

                  "Go home, runt." A grin met the man's expressionless face and he only rolled his eyes.

                  -

                  "Get in another street fight?" He froze. "You've been gone way too long to say you enjoyed a good beer then came home. I'm not believin' that one again."

                  "I-I didn't.." He stuttered and she crossed her arms over her expanded stomach.

                  "No use lyin'. You moron. I can see the blood of your latest 'victim' on your shirt."

                  "Aw, Rogue.. You know how I get-"

                  "When you're in a bar and you're seekin' a release from your stress. How many times have I heard _that_ one? Why do I bother worrying about you?" She scowled and turned around, leaving the room. He had just gotten through the door and it was like an interrogation. That was how things have been for the past week and a half. Rogue was six months pregnant and it seemed to be getting harder on him to keep up with her evil mood swings.

                  "Don't come after me with the frying pan, all right? I have a headache."

                  "You might deserve it. Didn't I tell you to stop fighting?" He sighed and went to the stairs.

                  "Where did 'Rene and Raven go?" She came back out with a glass of water.

                  "Uhm.. I think 'Rene went with Raven to a business meetin', purposely leavin' us two here alone." He raised a brow. "Personally, the last thing we need is quality time." He grinned. "Jus' go to bed."

                  "You'll be up soon, no?"

                  "I have some stuff to do. I might be up, if I'm lucky, by midnight."

                  "Hm. If you ask me, you're working too hard." She had gotten a small job as an assistant to someone he never even met. She was, lately, weighted down with paperwork.

                  "What else could I do? We need to prepare ourselves for this, Rem. We can't just abandon the responsibility because it isn't here yet."

                  "I'm lookin'."

                  "Yeah, yeah, yeah." She rolled her eyes. "And while you're lookin', could you, maybe, find a job?" He stared at her before he realized what she was saying.

                  "Hardy har har." He stated sarcastically. "I'm tryin', Ro'. I just don't know.."

                  "Whatever." He walked up the stairs. Lately, that had been a lit-up neon sign for an approaching fight. Whenever anyone mentioned work, it just flew right out of control. He sighed.

                  -

                  "Job.."

                  "What are you doin', runt?" He looked up and blinked.

                  "Ro' wants me to get a job." Remy's eyes blinked at least ten times then continued to look in the paper.. by slamming his head right on the paper.

                  "You ain't gonna find one like that."

                  "What do you suggest?"

                  "I'll see what I can do for you."

                  "Really? Where do you work?"

                  "I'm a security guard. It ain't hard. You've got some skill in fightin'. Maybe you'll get in easy."

                  "If it helps, I never got arrested."

                  "Yeah, that's somethin' that they'll check for."

                  "Hm." Remy looked up at him tiredly. "You haven't shaved in a while, have you?"

                  "Leave it alone." The Cajun laughed.

                  "Ro' would have my head if I let myself go again." He scratched his chin.

                  "I noticed you haven't been fallin' apart."

                  "She is pretty strict about those things. And man does it hurt when she hauls off and hits me.."

                  "I'll bet she does it often."

                  "Leave it alone."

                  "Anyway, why're you here instead of at home?" His gruff voice was almost quiet and Remy raised a brow at it. Then he shrugged.

                  "I haven't been able to keep up with her mood swings. If I say something wrong, she either gets mad at me and hits me with her frying pan or she cries. Either way, it isn't very pretty." His friend took a sip of his beer and shook his head.

                  "Glad I'm still single."

                  "That'll change soon enough."

                  -

                  "Have fun at the bar, Remy?" He could tell she wasn't happy. "I'd like to meet some of your bar buddies."

                  "Well, technically, I only go there to see one."

                  "And?" She sat back on the couch and sighed. "Anyway, I don't have work to do tonight and I was hoping that you would come home early."

                  "Hmm." He sat down in the chair and sighed. "Well, my friend said he's gonna try and get me a job where he works."

                  "Well, that's wonderful."

                  "What did you have in mind for tonight?"

                  "I'm hungry. What do you think about goin' an' getting me some pizza?" He blinked and raised a brow. Then he sighed and stood up.

                  "Any toppings?"

                  "Pepperoni."

                  "Does your doctor know you eat this way?"

                  "Leave me alone. He said cravings are fine. Just don't overeat." He rolled his eyes. "I'll expect no comment from you." He walked out the door with a smirk on his face. He would easily get used to this.

                  -

                  Rogue stared at the papers in front of her. She hadn't been getting any sleep. The last time she slept was about two days ago when she had Remy go and get her pizza. She had a pretty strong will when it came down to it.. and it was quickly fading. She was huddled in the kitchen, her pen scratching the paper. She could hardly keep her eyes open.

                  "This isn't good for you, Rogue." She turned and saw Remy standing in the doorway. "You haven't slept in-"

                  "Just leave it alone, Remy." Her voice cracked and she turned back to her work.

                  "No, I won't leave it alone." He narrowed his eyes at her. "This isn't _helping_, it's _hurting_ you, the one who is carrying the child."

                  "Remy, I just don't know what else to do. I don't want us to be stuck, paying bills that we can't pay and lose stuff that we need. I can't just put all of this on 'Rene or Raven. They've helped enough already." She put her hand on her forehead.

                  "I know they have, Rogue. But this is _not _helping. You staying up this late, not sleeping, isn't doing anything."

                  "It's making us some money."

                  "Why are they loading you down with this stuff? Don't they know you're pregnant!?"

                  "Remy!"

                  "What!?"

                  "Drop it!"

                  "No!"

                  "Yes!"

                  "No!"

                  "Yes!"

                  "No!"

                  "Yes!"

                  "No!"

                  "Y-" She paused. "What were we fighting about?"

                  "Damn, you really _are_ tired." She put her head on the desk. Less than five minutes later, Remy was carrying her upstairs. "If you do this ever again, I'll handcuff you to that bed." He stated to the unconscious girl. "I ain't kiddin'."

                  -

                  Rogue sat up, her emerald eyes alert and wide. She gazed around for some sort of signal that would trigger her memory and tell her where she was.

                  "I see you've finally decided to wake up."

                  "Remy?" She looked at the door to see him standing there. "How did-"

                  "Carried you."

                  "Wh-"

                  "About a day ago." She groaned. "You've caught up on lost sleep. Now, I suggest you eat something. Pasta sound good to you? Raven an' 'Rene are back. Got in this morning." She stared at him. He just said all that like it was a five-second-or-less contest.

                  "Pasta sounds great." She grinned at him. He smirked.

                  "Don't you ever do that again, you hear me? If you do, I will handcuff you to this bed."

                  "Then you'll be hearin' me scream about how much I hate you for doing that." He blinked.

                  "Pasta is waiting." She rolled her eyes and sighed.

                  "You didn't tell them, did you?"

                  "Non." She smiled a wistful smile and stood up, wincing slightly. "You okay?"

                  "Jus' a li'l sore."

                  "Need some help?" She stared at him then crossed her arms.

                  "Touch me and die." Then, suddenly, she gave him an odd look. He raised a brow when she wrapped her arms around herself. She grunted. "Kidney shot." She closed her eyes and sighed. "Shall we?"

                  "After you."

                  "Move, Cajun."

                  -

                  Remy stared. Rogue just burst into tears. He twitched.

                  "What's the matter?" He tried to get close enough to her to comfort her but she would try to punch and slap him whenever he came within reaching distance. What was a Cajun to do? "Rogue, what's the matter?" Was this a passing mood swing? Nowadays, he couldn't be sure. He tried once more to get close to her but she slapped him right across the cheek. And it _hurt_.

                  "You don't love me! No one loves me!" He blinked.

                  "What are you talking about!?" He rubbed his cheek. First she gets violent then she cries harder.. What the hell was going on? Was this some kind of joke? "Of course I love you!"

                  "No, you don't! You're sick o' me! You can't wait 'til I have this baby so you ditch me and wind up payin' child support because I can't even afford diapers!"

                  "What the _hell_ are you saying!?" He stared at her. She gave him a look of horror then let out an anguished cry of pure despair.

                  "Now you're yellin' at me!"

                  "No, no, non. I'm _not_ yellin'. Calm down." He sighed. "What is this about?" She stared at him in silence for a moment then gave him the cutest, most pathetic look he'd ever seen.

                  "You don't even know!"

                  "Of course I don't! It's 'cause you just burst into hysterics when I was about to go out the door!"

                  "You didn't kiss me good-bye!" He face-vaulted.

                  "What?"

                  "You didn't give me a kiss before you left." More tears ran down her face. He sighed. Emotions. He was really starting to hate them. "You don' love me no more.." She said in a soft, childish voice that made his guilt soar sky-high.

                  "I'm sorry, Ro'." He picked himself up off the floor and leaned forward, giving her a peck on the cheek. "Better?" She pouted.

                  "It'll do."

                  "Good. I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay, petite?" She nodded and he sighed.

                  "Depressed mood number five.." Then she burst into weird laughter. "Drunken laughter number six."

                  -

                  Remy sighed. His luck at the draw was going downhill, like a drunken bird flying straight at the pavement. He chewed on the inside of his cheek. Hopefully, Rogue wouldn't find out that he'd added gambling to his list of screw-ups. That was all he needed. Her emotions were out of whack and he hoped that he didn't need to be in the kitchen at the same as her or near her when there were a lot of sharp objects nearby.

                  "Remy! Such a surprise to see you like this.."

                  "Huh?" He turned around to see Belladonna standing there. She smiled cheerfully.

                  "Aren't you happy to see me?" He hated women and their emotions. But he just nodded absentmindedly.

                  "Yeah, sure, whatever." He ran his hand through his dark auburn locks. "What are you doing here?"

                  "Shopping, of course!" He hated this bleached blonde and would've gladly shot himself in the head if he had a gun. "What are you doing here?"

                  "Walking home."

                  "Lose your bike gambling?"

                  "No, I felt like walking. Besides, if that happened, I wouldn't be able to sit for a week, not to mention hear anything without a hearing aid." She frowned.

                  "If you were with me, I wouldn't care." Then she smiled cheerfully once more. "Speaking of being together, where's your other half?" He took the incentive to note the bitterness in her voice.

                  "She's home, I think." He scratched his chin, wondering if she knew Rogue was pregnant or not. "Haven't run into you in a while. Go somewhere?"

                  "Oh, yeah. I went on a small vacation." She waved it off. "How's Rogue? The poor dear must be so depressed."

                  "Why would she be depressed?"

                  "You're always getting in trouble, so I just thought-"

                  "No, she's perfectly happy." He stated dryly. "Besides, I've been good lately." She raised a brow. "She's goin' through enough right now."

                  "Really? Why?" He was getting annoyed. Fast. His patience was slipping from him. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Fine, I take it that you don't want to answer that. So, why don't we go for coffee-"

                  "No." She blinked.

                  "Don't give me a chance to finish the sentence or anything." She mumbled. "So, you didn't tell me how Rogue was feeling."

                  "Why are you pressing?" He scowled and shoved his hands in his pockets.

                  "I just want to know. You know, I don't want any hard feelings. She won."

                  "Won? Won what?"

                  "You." She said quietly. He blinked. "Most of our unhappiness and anger at each other was because of you, y'know."

                  "I'm not property."

                  "Sorry for stating it as such." She smiled again. "You keep getting us off track." He frowned.

                  "Why don't you ask her yourself? I can't answer it for her." She rolled her eyes.

                  "You haven't changed.."

                  "You sure you don't want some help, miss?" Rogue shook her head and smiled slightly.

                  "No, thank you. I can get it." She gripped the small bag in her hand and exited the store. She had gotten tired of sitting in the house all day and asking Remy to do her errands. She looked to her left and her grip on the bag subconsciously tightened. She frowned and let a low growl escape her throat. Bella sure looked happy. Remy didn't look so miserable to be in her company either. She suddenly lost her balance and tripped. It all happened in slow motion. She twisted so that she landed on her side, wincing as she fell on her arm. Luckily, someone saw her fall from the window of a store and ran outside, concerned and, of course, causing a scene. Enough of a scene to catch the attention of Remy and Bella.

                  "Hey.. isn't that-"

                  "Oh non.. Rogue!" Remy suddenly broke into a run. His brown eyes went wide and his heart started beating rapidly. He saw some people help her up and ask her if she was okay. She nodded.

                  "Jus' get me a phone. Please." A man handed her cell phone and she dialed the number of her doctor. A stricken look passed her pale face. "Thank you." She bit her lip. If only she hadn't been paying attention to Remy and Bella.. She wouldn't have fell. She talked to her doctor for a few moments in a quiet voice. He advised that she watch for any bleeding or other abnormalities. She assured him that she would. Then she hung up, hanging her head.

                  _Damn you, Rogue! If this child is hurt because of your stupidness.._

                  She chided herself as she bit her lip. She hoped the baby wasn't hurt by the fall. Not to mention that it felt like someone took her arm and ran it over with a car.

                  "You okay?" She looked up then looked instantly away.

                  "I'm fine." She stated coldly, handing the man his phone. "Thank you again, sir." Someone handed her the bag and she walked away. She had taken the bus over but she didn't feel like taking it home. A walk should do her some good. She needed to think things through. She was accusing Remy and Bella of actually being together. Remy hadn't promised her unconditional love and they had already been through so much. But how could she be sure that he was at the bar with this friend she never met? She didn't want to accuse him of something he didn't do. But it wouldn't help if she never brought it up.

                  "Rogue.."

                  "What do you want?" She snapped, looking at him, her emerald eyes narrowed. Remy blinked.

                  "I wanted to know if you were okay.."

                  "I told you that I'm fine." She looked away from him in order to hide her wince when she moved her arm. Then, she was basically blinded by the bleached blonde as the girl ran in front of them.

                  "OHMIGOSH!" She cried, her eyes wide. "Remy, you didn't tell me that she was pregnant! Who's is it?" Rogue sent Bella a death glare.

                  "Do you mind?" The blonde blinked. "Stereotypical dumb ass blonde.." She mumbled under her breath.

                  "Remy?"

                  "Go away, Belladonna." He said quietly. He knew why Rogue was pissed off. It was very obvious that she caught them talking to each other. What would he say to her?

                  -

                  _Hope y'all enjoyed!_


	11. Chapter 11

                  -

                  Silence was the answer to his question. It had been that way for two days.

                  "Come on, 'Ro! I told you that we only ran into each other when I was on mon way here!" She looked up at him then back down at her book.

                  "Can you be quiet? I'm trying to read." Her rich Southern voice took on an icy tone as she glared up at him.

                  "Ro', I'm sorry." She raised a brow at him when he gave her anxious look.

                  "It ain't that big a deal. I mean, I can always ignore the racket you're making and continue reading." He gave a defeated sigh. "Oh, by the way, your mother called a few minutes ago, askin' where you were. Told her you were here annoyin' the hell outta me." He frowned.

                  "Then I should go home." Without another word from either of them, he strode out the door.

                  "Finally, some peace an' quiet."

                  -

                  She lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling, listening to some music. She wondered what was wrong. He was trying to apologize for talking to Belladonna? Or was it that he was apologizing for 'hurting her feelings?' Whatever the reason, it was bothering her.

                  "Dammit." She pulled the pillow over her face and let out a sigh. There was one good part about all this. She finished reading her book. She pushed the pillow back off her face and set one hand on her stomach. She felt the baby move and smiled. "Sorry about that fall I took, Sugah." She whispered as she rubbed her stomach. Then she sat up, propping herself up on her elbows.

                  "Rogue!" Someone called as they rushed up the stairs. She stood up and opened her bedroom door, staring at the person on the other side of it. The man looked really anxious and he was breathing heavily. "There's been an accident."

                  "Who are you?" He stared at her before he sighed.

                  "The name's Logan. I'm a friend of your Cajun boyfriend." He replied and she nodded. "Like I said, there's been an accident."

                  "An.. An accident?" She frowned.

                  "It's Remy.. He was in a car accident." She fell to her knees and stared straight ahead, her eyes wide. "Some guy in a car hit him as he was coming down the street. He's at the hospital now. I'll take you there, if you want." He helped her stand up and she tried to make herself believe that this wasn't real. She must've fallen asleep..

                  "H-How could this happen?" Logan had no idea what to do. She was starting to shake and cry.

                  "I don't know." They got down the stairs. "Maybe he's regained consciousness by now. I'll drive you."

                  "Thanks, Logan." She muttered, thankful for his help. She certainly wouldn't have been able to walk without it. Irene and Raven stood in the living room, looks of remorse and pain on their faces. Rogue stared at Raven with glossy eyes. "Take care o' her fo' tonight, okay?"

                  "Right." Raven knew that meant that Rogue didn't want them there at the hospital. Logan led her outside but stopped in the doorway.

                  "I'll bring 'er back when she wants." They nodded and he closed the door, leading Rogue down the front steps.

                  "It's all my fault." She put a hand to her forehead, tears beginning to run down her face.

                  "Why is that?" Logan opened the car door on her side and closed it when she got in then proceeded to his side.

                  "We had a 'fight' about an ex o' his that I saw him walkin' with." She put her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking. "I can't believe that this happened!"

                  "Calm down there, girl. It ain't your fault and if I know Gumbo, he'll be fine." Logan started the car and pulled out into the street. He knew it wouldn't be decent for him to pick her up on a motorcycle.. "The scene wasn't too bad but it sure was a mess. I ain't gonna lie to you, kid. He wasn't in the best of shape when they were hauling him into that ambulance." She stared ahead, as if in a trance, seeing the sight in her own mind. As if on cue, rain began pouring down from the dark clouds already massed in the sky.

                  "Thanks, Logan." She whispered, causing him to look over at her for a second before focusing back on the road. "Remy never told me about you, he just said that he went to the bar to see this one friend. I'm guessin' that's you." She bit her lip. "It's just that I can't believe something like this could happen."

                  "Tell me about it." The ride was silent the rest of the way and, before Rogue knew it, she was sitting in the waiting room next to Logan, who preferred to stand and lean against the wall. The news was on and they played the scene of the accident. It had happened little over an hour ago but news reporters never missed a beat. She noticed quite a few people staring at her and she knew that if she saw herself, a wet, young pregnant girl shivering in the air-conditioned waiting room, she'd stare too. She just crossed her arms and leaned her head back against the wall. Images and thoughts whirled around in her head and she groaned, letting them all come out in another rush of tears. Logan could do nothing but put his hand on her shoulder and glare at all the staring people. They looked away, almost ashamed of themselves.

                  "Why him? What did he ever do wrong?" She whispered. Then, a nurse with a clipboard called them up.

                  "You may see him now, you two. However, please be very quiet."

                  "He hasn't woken up yet, has he?" Rogue's voice cracked.

                  "No, he hasn't." The nurse replied in a quiet voice, signaling that they should follow her. The only sound that Rogue could hear was the clicking of the nurse's heels on the white-tiled floor. That was one reason she hated the hospital. All the white was too bright.. And the fact that it represented a lot of times people suffered, not to mention died. Then there was the smell. Sometimes the rooms smelled of medications that she didn't want to know what they were. And last and certainly least was the hospital food. God only knows what you're eating. "Here is his room. He doesn't have a roommate so don't worry about anyone other than nurses or the doctor coming in."

                  "Thanks." Logan muttered, opening the door. The nurse walked away and left them to go inside themselves. As soon as Rogue saw him, she rushed to his side and sat down in one of the two chairs that were in there, pulling it closer. She took one of his hands and intertwined their fingers, feeling a renewed rush of emotions.

                  "Remy.." Her eyes stung as she kissed his hand. "Please.." She stared at his face, willing his eyes to flutter open just so she could see those warm brown orbs. Logan, however, was looking at the injuries he had. It was obvious he hit his head. It wasn't no small accident. He had bandages wrapped around his head, where he could see the blood was beginning to seep through. His hands were bandaged and his arms had some minor scrapes.

                  _Stay strong, runt. You've got a hell of a lot to learn an' you ain't givin' up yet._

                  Logan thought as he turned back to the door.

                  "I'll be outside, kid. I hate hospitals and I need a cigarette." She turned her head and nodded to let him know she heard him. "Just come out when you're ready to leave and I'll drive you home."

                  "Thanks a lot, Logan." She said with a small smile toward him. He nodded and left. She turned back to Remy. "I'm so sorry, Sugah. I jus' wish I could stay here wit' ya. But I'm jus' your pregnant girlfriend." She smiled weakly. "They better be doin' all they can 'cause if they ain't, I'll come after 'em." She realized her voice had cracked and began shaking. Her lower lip trembled. "I can't stay long, knowing Logan is waiting outside to take me home.. but I can't leave you right now." She knew she at least wanted to stay for a while longer.

                  -

                  She closed the door to the car and watched as he drove off. Night had fallen and the darkness pressed close around her as she turned and slowly walked up the sidewalk. She hesitated and stopped next to the tree he had sat in a lot. She just looked ahead and put her head down, pulling her long trench coat closer around her body. It had been raining ever since that night. Two nights ago, when the accident occurred. It had slowed to a light drizzle and the weathermen said it would've stopped by now, but who the hell cares? They're always wrong anyway. She heard the floorboards of the wooden stairs and porch groan and creak under her feet. She set her hand on the doorknob and turned, pushing it open.

                  "I'm home." Raven had gone away on business again, leaving Irene and her alone in the seemingly empty house.

                  "I'm ordering out for dinner. Want something?" The blind woman asked kindly, knowing already the answer and the mood her daughter was in.

                  "Nah, I'm not hungry. I ate a big lunch." Rogue kicked off her shoes and took the coat from her shoulders, revealing the sweats and sweatshirt she was wearing. "He hasn't changed in condition, though they say that his injuries are healin'. They told me that he'll wake up soon but he took a serious blow to the head."

                  "He'll get better."

                  "I know." Her voice was soft. Although she was going through a hard time, Rogue hadn't cried since that night. She had been blocking off her emotions with a huge thick wall that no one could see through. But they knew what was on the other side. Pain, misery, and depression. She had stopped blaming herself out loud, but everyone could see that she was still doing it. "Have you talked to his mother?"

                  "Ran into her when she was leavin' the hospital. She told me that I should stop by for dinner some night." Irene nodded. Rogue's emerald eyes glazed over but she shook it off.

                  "Why don't you pay her a visit tomorrow evening, if you're up to it? She would very well like your company."

                  "I know." Memories of the stricken mother's face were all she saw in that moment. "'Rene?"

                  "Yes?"

                  "Thanks for bein' there for me." Irene nodded and smiled, opening her arms and accepting the girl into them. They stood like that for a minute before Rogue broke away and smiled. "How 'bout I cook us somethin'? I don't really want to eat but I can't skip meals. Take out food just doesn't sound appealin'."

                  "All right."

                  -

                  Rogue sat up, her hair sticking to her face because of all the sweat running down it. She looked around her dark room, wondering why in the hell she had woken up, sweating. Her shirt stuck to her because of it. She pushed the covers away and lumbered over to the light, turning it on. She was pretty warm. Come to think of it, what had she been dreaming about? A light kick broke her thoughts and made her sigh.

                  "What were we thinkin'?" She mumbled out loud as she slowly made her way to the bathroom. Nature called. As soon as she was done, she washed her hands and splashed some cold water onto her face. She went back into her room, now fully awake and horribly uncomfortable. She looked at the clock. It was four thirty in the morning. She had gone to bed after she ate so she got little over six hours. She decided to take a shower. She was sweaty and hot, anyway. Maybe then she would be comfortable enough to sit down without panting and breathing hard.

                  -

                  "Is this normal?" Rogue demanded, staring the doctor in the face. "This baby is kickin' the shit outta me!" She had been called in for a check-up and he said everything was normal and fine. She was cranky, since she had gotten up before five that morning. "I'm gonna have internal bleedin' or somethin' before this child is done with me!"

                  "I assure you, the baby is just fine and you will only be a little bruised-"

                  "A little!? Are you a quack o' somethin'? Or do you need hearin' aides!?"

                  "Calm down, you will be fine." The doctor sighed; knowing moodiness was common was for pregnancy. She sighed, knowing he was dealing with enough already.

                  "Sorry, doc. Everything's just falling apart. My boyfriend's been in the hospital after an accident an' I'm having _discomfort_ like you wouldn't believe." She swung her legs as she sat on the table. "I've been trying not to go into depression but with this sensitivity to emotional situations, I'm caught in a rut that I can't get out of."

                  "I'm sorry to hear it. I hope everything turns out well for you."

                  "Thanks." She frowned. "So, nothing is wrong?"

                  "No."

                  "Good." She hopped off the table, grabbed her bag, and went to the waiting room.

                  "Come back if you feel that anything is wrong or out of place or call, if you want."

                  "Yeah, sure, whatever. See ya when I see ya." She left and took the bus home.

                  "How did everything go?" Irene asked, concern etched on her face.

                  "Everything is _fine_ and _normal_." She said with a roll of her eyes. "I think I'll make some pasta. Want some?" The older woman shook her head at the offer and said that her friend was going to pick her up any minute. "Oh, okay. I think I'll invite Rem's ma over, then. We'll play a game or two of cards." Marianne was probably getting lonely over there by herself.

                  "Okay." Irene gave her a worried look.

                  "I'll be fine. Anyway, if something does happen, I have the phone number on the fridge."

                  "All right, then." The woman knew there was no arguing permitted because she would wind up going if she wanted to or not. As soon as she heard the beeping of a car out front, she kissed her daughter on the cheek and left. Rogue got on the phone immediately and dialed the number for her neighbor. Marianne agreed cheerfully that she could use some company and that she would gather some other good things to do and would be right over. Rogue always felt a fondness for the compassionate woman. She was certainly put through a lot with a son like Remy.

                  "Hell, if my child puts me through as much trouble as he put her through, I'll make sure that child couldn't hear nothin' for a week." She mumbled to herself as she got out the cards from the drawer. Marianne walked in, being accustomed to doing so over the past few years.

                  "Rogue!" The woman hugged her, smiling cheerfully. "You look wonderful."

                  "I _feel_ like shit." She sat down on the floor on one side of the coffee table and Marianne sat on the other. She had brought this huge bag.

                  "Can I stay over tonight? I'm just so lonely over there and 'Rene is probably staying the night with her friend so I'll be here to watch over you."

                  "Sure, sounds great." Rogue laughed when the woman removed the stuff from her bag. "I can tell we'll be having fun tonight." She had a few photo albums, some clothes, some movies she thought would be nice to watch, and games.

                  "We're gonna try, that's for certain." They didn't want to have any frowns that night. "Will you go with me to visit my son tomorrow?"

                  "Of course I will, ma." Rogue had started calling her ma a while ago because of all the things she'd done for her in the past, like introducing her to Irene and taking her in and helping her get over the traumatizing past of hers.

                  "Thank you." Smiling cheerfully, the woman clapped her hands then got up, while Rogue did the same. They sat together on the couch, Marianne picking out a very special album to show the girl first. "Remy made this one." She grinned. "It was so cute and I know you'll love it. It's more of a scrap book than a photo album." She opened it and Rogue gasped, taking it from her with shaking hands.

                  "I never knew Rem made an album of us."

                  "It was so sweet that when he showed it to me, I nearly cried." She watched as Rogue flipped through the pages, her fingers deftly passing over certain pictures. "This reminds me of when I was pregnant with Remy. I had enough of doctors, needles, diets, and babies. I screamed my head off at Rem's father for what he did to me sometimes but I was so happy on the day he was born. Happy in two ways. One being having him out of me and the other happy that I would have a little boy to treasure for the rest of my life. I was so happy because he wouldn't be kicking my insides anymore. There were times when I wished that the males got pregnant just so they know what we go through. Remy's father abandoned us after a week. Remy had been upset a lot at his tender ages that he grew up without a father but he got over it. I know he wouldn't abandon you. Besides, if he does, I'll find him and make sure he can't sit for a week." They both laughed.

                  "You an' me both!" Rogue stated. "I told the doctor today that this little tyke was kicking me too much. He said it was _normal_. I wish the kid would stop it already!"

                  "You should've heard some of the things I screamed at that doctor. He was never happier to have that kid out of me. You should've seen the look on his face." They laughed again.

                  "I was worried, though, when I fell. And there is one thing I like about the 'emotion flow.'"

                  "What's that?"

                  "It keeps Rem on his toes."

                  "That it does. But he was awfully quiet before the accident. I could've sworn you two had a fight."

                  "Well.. I did sort of start one of my own accord. I saw him walking with Bella and I fell. Then things were rough around the edges for two days."

                  "I see." She looked a little down.

                  "It's my fault he's in the hospital and I'll admit it."

                  "Don't say that, Rogue. I know it isn't your fault. They've established that the accident wasn't Remy's fault. The other driver is fine but he admits that he wasn't paying enough attention to where he was going and mowed my son down."

                  "Marianne.." Rogue put her arm around the older woman's shoulders.

                  "I'm fine. Let's have some fun, okay?"

                  -

                  Rogue groaned and opened her eyes. A blanket was draped over her as she lay on the couch, stretched out with one arm hanging off, which was asleep. She could smell someone cooking in the kitchen.. it smelled _really_ good. It was then that she got a hunger pang.

                  "Mmm.." She got off the couch, letting the blanket slip to the floor as she tiredly rubbed her eyes and walked into the kitchen.

                  "Glad you're up. I was going to come in and wake you." Marianne smiled cheerily. "Sit down. It's almost done."

                  "Thanks a lot, ma." She smiled a tired smile and sat down as she was told. "I'm starved."

                  "I figured you would be." The woman said with a light laugh and a wave of her hand.

                  "So, what time?"

                  "Hm?" She blinked and turned to face the pregnant girl.

                  "What time are we going to the hospital?"

                  "Oh! Later this evening around five." She smiled. "Besides, I was thinking that I have a few errands to run today. I'll pick you up when I'm finished and then we'll go out for dinner. How does that sound?" Rogue nodded and she turned around, humming some tune that Rogue hadn't heard since she was little. She let a small smile light her face before she began to softly hum along.

                  -

                  Rogue sat in the car. The road seemed to be endless. This drive was torturing her. She rested her head against the window and let out a sigh. She missed him so much. He was always fussing over her and she'd push him away, stubbornly saying that she was fine when she was embarrassed but happy about the attention. She unconsciously traced circles on her expanding stomach.

                  _Soon. Remy, please wake up soon. I need you to be with me._

                  "Rogue? We're here. Are you okay? Do you feel sick?"

                  "Hm?" Rogue turned her head quickly and looked around. "No, I'm fine. Just thinking." She opened the car door and got out. They told someone they were there and the nurse nodded.

                  "Just go right up. The doctor should be just leaving there now so just ask any questions."

                  "Thanks." The two women rushed to the room. As the nurse had said, the doctor was just finishing his examination.

                  "Well, nothing has changed in his state but we believe he'll wake up soon. That's all I can tell you." They nodded their thanks and he left. Marianne only stayed for a half-hour and she said she'd wait for Rogue.

                  "I don't like being here but I needed to see him." The woman wanted to cry and Rogue couldn't blame her. "I'll wait for you in the car."

                  "I'll come down in a little bit." When his mother left, Rogue turned back to her bedridden boyfriend.

                  "Remy.. Come on, you stubborn jackass.. Don't do this to us. We all need you." She felt tears come to her eyes but she had vowed to herself that she wouldn't cry. She took his hand and gave it a light squeeze. She rested her head next to their joined hands and bit her lip. Her heart nearly stopped when she felt a light squeeze on her hand. She lifted her head, emerald eyes wide and glossy from tears that she refused to shed. "Rem.." She stared into his warm, but tired, brown eyes. He gave her a weak smile.

                  "I feel like I was hit by a bus.. what happened?"

                  "You were in an accident. I found out from Logan, who brought me to see you. Dummy, you've been out for four days! You're killing me before I turn twenty!"

                  "That's mon Ro'. I missed you." He let out a tired sigh.

                  "Remy.. I'm so glad you're awake." He moved over, wincing slightly and she climbed in next to him; his arm finding it's way protectively around her.

                  "I wouldn't leave you, petite. I love you too much for that."

                  "I love you, too." She rested her head on his shoulder and finally allowed her tears to cascade down her face.

                  -

                  Marianne had been waiting over a half-hour and decided to go and see if Rogue had fallen asleep. She went back up to the room and went in to see the cutest and most relieving sight she'd seen all week. A gasp escaped her lips when she saw Remy look up at her. He was awake and Rogue was fast asleep, the tears finally stopping but still leaving trails.

                  "You worried her sick. And me too. Don't you ever do that again, hear me?"

                  "Oui, I hear you." She smiled.

                  -

                  _Another nice, long chapter! Woo! Cookie for me!_


	12. Chapter 12

xXx

A month and a half.

One month and a half since he had gotten out of the hospital.

"Are you sure? It doesn't make me look fatt_er_, right?" Rogue was examining herself in front of the mirror.

"Ro', you look absolutely beautiful. Can we please leave now?"

"Are you just telling me that to get me away from the mirror?" He sighed.

"No, I'm not. Come on, we're going to be late."

"But this dress-"

"Looks _fine_." He was uncomfortable. Terribly uncomfortable. He hated being in a tuxedo, he hated looking at people wearing tuxedos, and he hated weddings.

"Why are you so uptight?"

"I'm the best man and I have to be there _before_ the wedding is over." She rolled her eyes and gave in.

"I hope no one there talks about premarital sex."

"Why?"

"Most people are against it." He blinked and she threw up her arms. "And _I_ am pregnant with _your_ child and _we_ are _not_ married!" They walked downstairs. "I won't be home for a while, 'Rene!"

"All right, Rogue."

"Oooooh!" The pregnant one halted and looked back the woman. "Is that.."

"Ice cream. Mint chocolate chip." Rogue's jaw basically fell to the floor.

"You can eat at the reception.." Remy started.

"Let me have a bowl on the way."

"You might spill it all over that dress." He grabbed her hand and smiled. "How about I take you out for ice cream when the wedding is over?"

"Fine."

xXx

"You should really take anger management classes."

"I don't need 'em." She snapped.

"Come on, that comment was filled with-"

"Sarcasm?" Rogue leaned her head against the window of the car. She stared outside as they passed other people, who were talking and laughing happily. "They should have picked a better day."

"Why?"

"It's going to rain." She said, her emerald eyes gazing upward, towards the swirling mass of gray clouds. Hopefully, both the reception and the wedding were inside. She knew it was inside the church but the reception.. she wasn't sure if it would be held in the family's backyard. They would have to have a large house to fit the entire guest list in it. Truth was, she never even met these people and would probably know no one. So, she would put on her sweetest façade and let Remy parade her around, showing her off. Hell, she didn't mind it at all. Nope. Not one bit.

"You okay?" He reached over and grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently.

"Peachy." She said softly. The truth was, she wasn't happy. She was going to someone else's wedding when she was pregnant and not even married. Her life was filled with horrible choices and anger and hatred. To her, she didn't have a childhood. That was better than the truth so she let herself believe it. Remy glanced at her then sighed and pulled his hand away. He could practically sense her misery. He was trying but nothing was working. He hoped against hope that it was her hormones. She closed her eyes and decided that falling asleep was better than this silence.

xXx

"Ro'." Remy shook her gently. "Ro', wake up. We're here." Rogue opened her eyes and looked over at him, blinking. "Hey." He whispered with a smile. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She yawned and blinked. "Where are we again?"

"At the wedding. Come on." He helped her out of the car and she leaned heavily against it.

"Who's weddin'?"

"My brother's weddin'."

"Which brother was that?" She asked looking at him through glazed eyes.

"Henri." Remy answered, blinking. He brought his hand to her forehead and narrowed his eyes. "You don't have a fever.. Are you delirious from something..?" He had no idea what to do.

"I feel sick, Remy." She closed her eyes and leaned her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him. "I'm getting dizzy."

"Did you take anything this morning?"

"No." She said, wincing. "But could you not speak so loud?" They stood there for a moment before she looked back up and smiled weakly. "Maybe it'll pass. I'll be fine, okay? No need to worry."

"But-"

"I've felt worse and nothing was wrong then. See? I'll be okay." She took a step forward and grabbed his arm. "But could you escort me?"

"Sure." Remy walked her in and she looked down at the floor, feeling a little sicker than she hoped to be.

"Uhm.. Rem? Can.. Can you tell me where the ladies' room is?" He paled.

"Are you sure you can-"

"Remy LeBeau, I'll be fine. Just tell me where the goddamn bathroom is."

"Down this hall, to the right." She nodded and walked away from him, holding herself up as best as she could. Once she got into the bathroom, she went to a stall and leaned heavily against the door.

"Damn.. What the hell?" She felt horrible. Maybe she was just getting ill. She probably caught something. But she was right. The sick feeling passed five minutes later and she was able to see straight. She checked how she looked in the mirror again. She hated the color white. She hated it with a passion. But it wasn't a funeral; it was a wedding.

"Rogue?" She looked up when she left the bathroom, seeing Remy standing there, concern etched on his face.

"I was probably car sick. Nothing big to worry about. I feel fine now." She said with a small smile. "Now, can we get this over-with? You promised me some ice cream, mister."

"And that is one promise I won't dare break." He grinned and took her hand, leading her back down the hall. "I know you'd kill me."

"There are worse punishments than that."

"Like?"

"You'd be sleeping alone for the next year." He stopped.

"All for ice cream?"

"All for ice cream." She said with a grin. Then, her grin faded when they got into the crowded room. Remy squeezed her hand as a gesture of comfort but it didn't help. She was nervous. _Very_ nervous. Someone saw them and made their way over.

"Well, if it isn't mon brother, Remy!" Rogue didn't look up. "Good to see you again."

"Same to you, Henri." Remy grinned. Then he saw his brother's gaze. "This is the one I was tellin' you about. This is Rogue. Rogue, this is Henri." The Southern girl finally lifted her gaze to meet with the man who was Remy's brother.

"Congrats, Henri." She said with a smile. Henri stared at her for a moment before he plastered a huge grin on his face.

"Well, aren't you pretty. Rem never was good at describing things in letters or over the phone. His description wasn't even close." Rogue blushed and turned her head to the side. "Timid, too. You look like such a sweet little thing. Thank you for comin' an' for the blessings." He gave Remy a slap on the back. "So, you've finally found the right girl to settle down with, hm?"

"Oui." A smile passed Rogue's lips and she felt her nervousness disappear. Maybe she shouldn't worry about what these people would think. And, if Marianne was right and Remy stayed with her, then these people would become her family.

xXx

When the wedding was done and over-with they all stepped outside. Rogue was right. It began to rain slightly. Mercy threw the bouquet of flowers and, while everyone else was feuding and pushing each other out of the way, Rogue looked up and caught it. She looked at Remy and he looked at her. They both blushed heatedly.

"Good luck, you two!" Everyone cried as they climbed inside the car. The limo drove away with the bride and the groom. Remy sighed and put his arm around his lover's shoulders.

"Well, let's get-"

"Remy." She felt his body tense. He had seen his father but had avoided conversation with him. "I see you've shown up."

"Jean Luc." Remy said, letting go of her and turning to face his father. "I see even you are here." There was a stony coldness to Jean Luc's face as he looked at Rogue. She then looked at Remy.

"I think I should wait by the car." She whispered and she turned away, walking calmly down the stairs.

"What is it with you?" Remy asked his father, narrowing his eyes. "Is it that you don't like to see me happy?"

"That isn't it." Jean Luc said with a shake of his head. "Are you with her because you made her pregnant?" Remy stared at the man in disbelief.

"How could you think such a thing?" He scoffed, suddenly angry.

"Because of the image you created for yourself."

"Is it against all logic and law that I've finally decided to make a right decision and settle down?"

"Oh, so you found a pretty southern belle and decided to 'settle down' with her?"

"No." Remy turned away and scowled. "I don't know why I'm even talkin' to you."

"Don't turn away from me, boy."

"You have unsettled issues with me, is that it?"

"Yes, that's exactly it." The cold words didn't even hurt him. They didn't make him shiver. They just hung in the air.

"Hm. Well, take your problems somewhere else."

xXx

Remy yawned and looked up at the sky. The night was dark and foreboding, no stars, no moon.. The streetlight he walked under flickered.

"Perfect. I hope she's happy." He sighed.

_Henri's married before me. Never thought that would happen. But Mercy's a nice girl. Knew her for five years before he married her. That dolt. Could've done it last year. Ironic, how he proposed to her for her birthday._

His thoughts ended as he entered the hotel lobby. He felt that a few days away in a hotel with Rogue was needed. She did say that she wished it were just the two of them for a few days. He went up the stairs and arrived at the apartment.

"Remy." He looked up and dropped the bag. "I wanna go home." He smiled and nodded.

"Sure, Baby." He said softly. "We can go home tomorrow. I'm too exhausted to drive that long tonight." She nodded.

"What kind did you get me?"

"They had chocolate."

"That's fine." She grabbed the bag and went on her merry way to the bedroom. Remy rolled his eyes. All that way for ice cream. He had wanted to take a walk anyway. It was a chilly night but perfect for a short walk.

xXx

"Are you suggesting that you want to stay longer? I don't feel like being here, Remy." He leaned back in the chair and frowned. "I have this feeling that I should be home."

"Okay, we'll go." He smiled. "Get ready for a road trip!"

"It's _only_ a three-hour drive." He scoffed.

"It's still a road trip."

"Whatever."

xXx

Remy leaned over and kissed her. She pushed him away with a laugh.

"I'm only going to the bathroom."

"Look at the line." She winked at him and got out of the car. He watched her walk over.

"Hey there.." She called to the woman in the front. The woman turned around and smiled. "Uhm.. I'm a little embarrassed but we've been on the road an hour an' I really have to go." She bit her lip. "I don't wanna cut or nothin' but.."

"Heavens, I remember when I was pregnant." The woman smiled. Many of the girls looked in the car and saw Remy and were too distracted to care. "You can go next."

"Thanks a lot." When she went in when the girl came out and went in. The woman looked back at the car. She smiled. Young couple, hm? She thought it was really sweet that they were taking a trip together. Remy sighed and leaned his head back, resting it on the seat.

"Aw, hell." He opened the door and got out. He needed a drink. Badly. Coffee time.

xXx

"Home! How I've missed you!" Rogue twirled around when she got on the porch. "At least I'm out of that damn dress from yesterday."

"I thought it looked good."

"Psh. You think I look good in anything."

"Of course you do." She opened the door and was a little surprised to see Raven and Marianne sitting with Irene in the living room.

"Hello, all!" She grinned. "How are you?"

"Good, and how are you feeling?" Raven smiled and stood up, going forward to hug to the mommy-to-be.

"Same as when I last saw you. Hello, ma, 'Rene." She greeted them with a smile.

"How was Henri, Remy?"

"He looked as good as ever an' Mercy looked good, too. I still say it's about damn time." Remy helped Rogue take her coat off then he took his own off. They both kicked off their shoes. "Went out to lunch today so no need to worry about Ms. Iamstarving."

"Shut up, Mr. AllIdoiscomplain." She crossed her arms and grinned. "I don't like being in the car with him for three hours."

"Well, you're not exactly a little ray of sunshine either." The three women watched the playful banter with smiles on their faces. Rogue sat down on the couch.

"It feels nice to be home." She closed her eyes and smiled.

"You better have been treating my little girl okay, mister." Marianne grinned and put an arm around Rogue's shoulders. "After all, she is bearing your child." Rogue laughed dryly.

"The only harm he could bestow upon me would be to get the wrong type of ice cream from the store." Everyone laughed. Remy blushed furiously.

"I only did that _once_!"

"It's a crime, my boy." Irene stated. "Pregnant women like to eat their favorite ice cream." Rogue suddenly got up.

"I want a pickle." Even grinned knowingly at the daddy-to-be. Remy slapped his forehead.

"I want a nap."

xXx

Rogue let out a groan of pain and slapped the other occupant of the bed.

"Remy." She groaned. "Remy!" He opened his eyes and blinked, looking over at her. Seeing her expression, he sat up and paled.

"What is it, Baby?" He asked in concern.

"I think I'm havin' contractions.." She gazed at him. "I-I want to call the doctor."

"We should have put a phone line in here.." He got out of bed and helped her up. He helped her down the hallway, and then down the stairs, then went to the phone. He turned on a lamp and watched her as she dialed the number of her doctor. "You okay?"

"It hurts, Rem." She said with a frown. "Do you _think_ I'm okay?" He blinked.

"Doctor. The doctor needs to be called. Here's that stupid little thing to time them. I'll get you packed. You'll need clothes.. and.."

"Just get me clothes, Remy." She stated. Inside, she was in turmoil.

_This is too early! We're not ready for this now! Why me, baby? Why **now**?_

Remy noticed her hesitation reaching for the phone and also the look on her face. He put his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"I'll be there with you. Now, call the doctor, okay? I need to get the stuff." She smiled and nodded. Then she felt her next contraction. She winced and breathed deeply. Remy went upstairs and fetched her some clothes and a bag to put it in. The next thing they both knew, they were heading to the hospital.

xXx

"What the _hell_ is going on!?" Remy asked, frowning. Raven and Irene had been woken up and had called his mother, so the waiting room had three anxious females but that wasn't what the distressed boy was asking for.

"Well, she can't pass the baby."

"What's that mean?"

"It means that she will have to be prepared for surgery." He nodded, knowing he could do nothing about it. He looked over at her and went over.

"I'm going to use the phone and make a call. And I'll tell ma and the others, too." She nodded and smiled at him. "I'll be here when you wake up, okay?"

"'Kay." She said softly, watching him leave the room through glazed eyes.

xXx

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up." Remy stated. Ever since he had that accident, Logan had made him promise to tell him when Rogue would be having the baby. "She's getting prepped for surgery."

"I'll be there in a few." They hung up and Remy went to the waiting room. He stood outside and stared at the three through the window, seeing them looking worried, excited, and tired. He smiled and went inside, trying to make the best of the news.

"How is she?" Marianne asked, standing up when she caught sight of him. Remy let out a sigh. He could not fool this woman, of that he knew.

"She's fine, the doc said. But she can't go through with the pregnancy. She's being prepped for surgery." The three gave each other weary looks. "She can't pass it."

"Cesarean Section." Raven slouched in her chair. "Did she take the idea without a fight?"

"She's in so much pain right now so she went with it. Besides, there is no fighting them because they're right, either way." He put his hand on his mother's shoulder and gently pushed down, making her sit. "The most we can do now is wait."

xXx

Rogue opened her eyes and lazily looked around the room. She felt.. fine. Just fine. Nothing else.

"Hey, look at you. Awake already." She turned her head and smiled slightly, still _very_ tired.

"Don't be too sure, ya hear?" Remy brushed her hair out of her face and smiled.

"How do you feel?"

"Jus' fine." She answered drowsily. "Still tired.. like I haven't slept in days." He stared over at her, his warm brown eyes going to her hand, which he took.

"Then, sleep." She gave him a nod, then drifted off. Remy stared at her and leaned forward, gently kissing her hand before getting up to get something to drink. He walked by the nursery and peered in through the window. His eyes took in all the young, somewhat cheerful faces and others who were screaming and crying. He then sighed and continued on his way.

xXx

"Rogue?" Her eyes fluttered open and she looked to her right, where she remembered seeing him last time. Her eyes landed on a small figure, wrapped in a light blue blanket. "I requested blue. I know you hate pink and so do I.." He trailed off. She was staring at the bundle. Then her emerald eyes met his and he smiled. "Want to meet our little girl? She hasn't been named yet since you weren't ready last time." He stood up and leaned over, setting the child gingerly in her arms. She stared down at her baby with a smile on her face.

"Chantel." She whispered. Remy blinked.

"But that's-"

"What you called me when you saved me from that vender." She finished with a grin. "That's when we first met. You were the first person to ever become my friend, Rem. That's why I want to name her Chantel." He smiled and nodded.

"Chantel it is, then." Rogue nodded. "Do you want the others to come in? They're anxious to see both of you."

"Sure. Who's here?"

"Logan, ma, 'Rene, and Raven." He said softly. She nodded and he walked over to the door and went out. She looked down at her little child in her arms. Her little angel. The one who had been kicking the living shit out of her just not too long ago. The door opened a few minutes later and everyone piled into the room.

"Honey, how do you feel?" Marianne asked, worry shining in her eyes. Rogue smiled.

"Better."

"And what is her name?"

"Chantel."

"Nice name." Logan said with a grunt. "Seems to fit." He let a smile work it's way to his face.

xXx

Remy watched Rogue pace the floors of their bedroom as he leaned against the headboard, his hands behind his head. They had gotten in from the hospital that morning and had been home all day, spending it with their child.

"She'll be fine in that room, Cher." He said with a frown. "It _was_ goin' to her, remember?"

"Yeah.." She bit her lip. "I just don't know if we can hear her cry or not.. What if-"

"Calm down and get some sleep. It's right next to this room and the walls are not sound proof, believe me." He rolled his eyes when she continued pacing the floor. "And don't even think about goin' to check on her. You'll wake her up and then no one will sleep."

"Shouldn't we have the crib in here, just in case? Just for a little while.."

"Baby, please come to bed. I'm tired and you have the light on because you can't pace in the dark. Now, come on." She sighed, knowing he was right. "I'll put the crib in here tomorrow when we've all had our _sleep_."

"Thanks, Rem." She went over and turned off the light then crawled in bed and let herself slip off to her dreamland

xXx

_Well, long chapter, hmm? I'm rather fond of it. Cookies for me! =) Please review!_


	13. Chapter Thirteen

xXx

Remy stared at his reflection. Six weeks. A whole six weeks. The number of hours of sleep was lower than twenty. He had dark circles under his eyes and he looked like he _wanted_ to grow a beard. He hadn't been to the bar, hadn't gone out with any of his friends, hadn't slept more than an hour each night.

"This has to stop." He mumbled to himself. He was too tired to even _think_ about shaving. Because it involved a sharp object. He'd probably wind up slitting his own throat.

_If this keeps up, I'm going to fall over dead. Poor Rogue.. She's been doing most of it by herself and trying to tell me to go back to sleep. But no. I don't because I feel guilty about leaving her to do it by herself._

On the non-bright side, Remy was expecting calls from jobs he had applied for. They couldn't depend on their parents their entire lives. Logan had put in a good word for him so he was hoping that he would get a call soon.

"Remy! Phone call!" He groaned and looked down at the razor in his hand. He'd deal with it later when he was wired from coffee. He didn't know which was worse. Being tired and shaving or being wired and shaving.

"I'm comin'!" He cried, dropping the object in the sink and running downstairs. "Who is it?"

"Mmm.. It's Logan." She responded with a worried look at him. "Maybe you should take a little time to yourself. You don't look so good."

"I'm not leavin' you to do it by yourself."

"Raven an' 'Rene are here." She was holding Chantel in her arms, bottle to the girl's mouth, with a stern frown on her face. She had lost the baby weight and looked thinner than before. And boy did she look like she hadn't slept in weeks. She was moodier now than when she was pregnant!

"Still, it is part of my responsibility." She rolled her eyes and turned around, leaving the room. Remy picked up the phone.

"Stubborn fool." She hissed to the back of his head as soon as she was in the kitchen. Chantel made a little sound that sounded like a gurgle of agreement. She laughed slightly and took the half-filled bottle from the girl and set it on the table. "So, you even know that your daddy is an idiot." Chantel hiccupped.

"Ro'! I'm goin' out!" She smiled in relief and went back into the living room.

"Where to?"

"Logan's place. You talked 'im into it, didn't you?" She blinked at him innocently. "He threatened me that if I didn't come over, he'd come and _force_ me."

"Everyone knows you need some sleep and relaxation."

"What about you?"

"You can repay me soon enough, sugah." She grinned.

"Think you can survive without me?"

"We'll manage."

"Ro-"

"Remy, _leave_!" She practically threw him out the door and slammed it before he could utter a word or get a kiss good bye.

xXx

Rogue sat with Chantel on the couch, flicking through channels on the television. She was bored. She wanted to sleep. Raven and Irene had gone shopping for stuff and Rogue was very tempted to lay her baby down for a nap and take one herself.

"What do you say, sugah? I have to get some sleep." She got up and shut all the lights off. Then she basically flew up the stairs to their bedroom. She set her baby in the crib and tucked her in. The little girl merely blinked up at her curiously. "Nap time, hon." She stated with a smile. The baby had to be as tired as she did. She then got an idea and went to her closet, retrieving a little music box. She twisted the little metal thing at the bottom and set it down on the dresser then turned the light off. The sweet melody filled the room and Rogue got under the covers and smiled.

xXx

"Mmmm.." Rogue opened her eyes and shot out of bed. She looked at the clock. Noon. She heard noise and laughter downstairs and sighed with relief. Then Chantel let out an indignant wail, which someone immediately quieted. She got up and went to the bathroom then came back into the bedroom, getting dressed. She must've slept the entire night. She went downstairs and smiled at everyone. "Boy, do I feel better. Thank you so much." She stated, her eyes on the two women seated on the couch. Raven had moved in because she felt like she had to repay Rogue for all that happened to her. So she was always there to help out. And her and Irene were great friends. Marianne came out of the kitchen staring at the newspaper with a cup of coffee in her other hand. She looked up and smiled.

"Feel better?" Rogue couldn't keep a grin off her face as she nodded.

"Much." She sat down in the chair opposite the couch and let out a long sigh. "Could go for a shower, though."

"Be our guest." Marianne laughed and set her cup of coffee down on the table. "Lunch is coming on soon. So you go and shower."

"Don't have to tell me twice."

xXx

"I can't believe they conned me into getting them lunch!" Remy muttered as he held the pizza and wings on his lap. Logan snickered.

"Your own damn fault." The two had let loose when Remy went over his house then they fell asleep and slept for a good long time. Now they.. er, Remy was conned into buying lunch for the girls.

"Was not. Those ones are sneaky."

"Since when have you figured that one out?"

"Jus' now. I thought mon Ro' was their ring leader!"

"She's been trainin' 'em, bub." Logan rolled his eyes at the younger passenger. "You've got a lot to learn." Remy leaned his head against the window and sighed.

"Will you teach me?" The other man snorted.

"Now there's a good one." Remy rolled his eyes. Now he remembered why he never asked Logan for favors.. or things about women. Logan parked the car and they got out. They walked up the walk and into the house.

"Pizza is here. Wings, too." Marianne got up and took everything from his arms.

"Rem?" Everyone looked toward the stairs where Rogue was walking down. Remy's eyes widened. Her dark circles had vanished and she had a light touch of make-up. Her hair was damp, framing her face and she had a pair of form-fitting jeans and a hooded sweatshirt. She gave him a sweet smile.

"You look better." He said with a large grin as she came up beside him. He leaned down and kissed her lightly. When he pulled away, he felt her hand on his cheek.

"An' you finally shaved." She turned to Logan and smiled. "Thanks a lot. I owe you."

"Nah, it's fine." He stated, ruffling her hair. She laughed. "Looks like both of you needed it." He liked the little Southerner. She had spunk and sass and charm. He could see how she could have roped the Cajun next to him.

"Enough of this. I'm hungry." Remy kicked off his shoes and dove for the chair. Rogue grabbed the back off his shirt and he stumbled back.

"No, no, no." She said in a sugary voice. "_My_ chair." Then she smiled even sweeter, if it were possible. "You weren't thinkin' of stealin' _my_ chair, were you?" Remy coughed nervously and shook his head.

"Non.." He twitched slightly and backed away from her. "Of course not." She nodded and watched as he stood there. She then went and sat down in _her_ chair.

_Somehow, she still acts like she's pregnant._

Remy's thoughts were cut short when he realized that no one would save him any pizza if he didn't get some. Chantel made some noises from Irene's lap as the girl stared up at the woman.

"Let's dig in."

xXx

Rogue relaxed in Remy's arms as the two of them sat by themselves in the living room. Chantel was with Marianne, since the woman could not get enough of her grandchild. Rogue leaned up and placed a small kiss on her lover's cheek.

"We're all alone tonight." She whispered. Somehow, it didn't seem as wonderful as she thought when Marianne asked if she could take the baby for the night. "I miss my baby."

"Enjoy it, Ro'. While we can." He put a finger under her chin and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Mmmm.." She leaned into him more, her arms wrapping around his neck. He pulled away and trailed warm kisses down her jaw and neck. "Remy." She whispered. "If you don't stop, we're gonna have another kid." He laughed.

"This time, Ro', I'd be ready." She flushed and snuggled deeper into his chest.

"Chantel is still a dream come true, though, isn't she?" He smiled.

"Yeah, she is. I want a son, too." She froze and looked up at him. Then a smile caressed her full, pink lips.

"I guess there's no time like the present to start." He chuckled then seized her lips in another sweet kiss. "But we have our little girl to take care of. I can't be pregnant again so soon.. I mean-" He cut her off by leaning down and placing his forehead against hers.

"I can't wait to have another no-sleep spell." His sarcasm did not go unnoticed. "I understand your point.. but we can still fool around a little, right?"

"Only foreplay. No-"

"Good."

xXx

"Chantel!" Rogue pulled her baby into her arms and kissed her tiny nose. "I'm takin' ya to the park today."

"And I'm off on my first day of work." Remy uttered, waving to his mother and his happy, adoring lover. "See you two later." He had gotten the call yesterday.

"Bye!" Rogue handed Chantel to Marianne then ran after him and threw her arms around him, pressing her face to his back. "I love ya, sugah."

"Love you, too." He patted her hands then separated himself from her.

"An' don't make yourself look like an idiot on the first day." He chuckled.

"An' you better not make me late on the first day."

"Shut up and get movin'." He ruffled her hair and winked. She watched as he left, saying a prayer in her mind like she always did ever since his accident.

"You comin' in?" Marianne asked sweetly as she opened the door. Rogue let out a sigh and turned around, smiling.

"'Course!"

xXx

Chantel pulled on her mother's dress, her big, jade green eyes getting watery. She was now about four years old. Four years had passed by quickly and Rogue still looked the same except she let her hair grow out.

"Momma, what do I haveta do this for?" Despite everything, Rogue knew she had found what she had longed for. A home. She had one now. She focused all of her energy and love on her family, knowing the feelings of that troubled little girl, crying in the cellar with her ratty green blanket, which she still had, would go away some day. And she was proud to think that her child would never go through that.

""Cause mommy has to walk on the petals. It's just a tradition. But, my, you look pretty." Her daughter had her eyes but Remy's color hair. And one white fringe on the left side. She was wearing a white dress and had a little basket in her hand filled with rose petals.

"Where's daddy?"

"He's waitin' for us. We're gonna go to him soon, okay? Be patient. I don't want you to develop that trait from your father dearest. He's probably twitchin' and hasselin' the minister." She laughed at the thought, which was probably true.

"You look very pretty mommy. Are you gonna go somewhere?"

"Down the isle, sweetie. Then, daddy and I will be away for a week an' come back home. You'll be with Raven and Marianne." Over the course of the four years, Irene had passed away. It had been a sudden blow to them and it hurt Rogue a lot. But she had recovered.

"Gramma Marianne said that we were gonna go to the zoo." She pointed out.

"Yes, of course." She laughed.

The wedding had proceeded and the minister was _very_ happy to see Remy leave the church. Most of the people, i.e. Raven and Marianne had burst into tears right in the middle.

"So, where are we goin'? A hotel?" Remy asked with a lecherous grin. Rogue shoved him and laughed.

"You an' your hotels!"

xXx

_Thank you all for reading and I hope you liked it. This is, at last, the end. I have a very special thanks to give out along with two cookies. Thank you ALEX!_

_ Please review!_

_ -Jess a.k.a. MysticBluAngel_


End file.
